Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts
by Emerald Pearls
Summary: A princess with a crystal heart meets a prince with a heart of stone. Slowly, the crystal shatters and the stone cracks. *Chapter 12 finally up* S+S
1. All I Ever Wanted

Emerald: Hi! It's me, Emerald Pearls! I'm here with my very first fanfic! Yay! ^0^ I know it won't be the best but please review, k?

Tomoyo: Hi! I'm here for the day to help Emerald Pearls. ***Holds up video camera*** Wave to the camera!

Emerald: ***Sweatdrops*** Yeah, well… Each chapter we'll have a character from CCS to help me with my fic. Tomoyo's here to help during this chapter.

Tomoyo: I hope there's going to be some kawaii moments in this chapter.

Emerald: -.-; Ookay … Well, Tomoyo… Since you're here can you please tell us about yourself? 

Tomoyo: Okay! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I love video taping Sakura! She's so kawaii, ne? My blood type is A and my birthday is on September 3rd. That makes my sign Virgo. I love making costumes for Sakura and Syaoran! They look so cute in matching outfits! ***Starry-eyed*** I love the colours white, violet and beige. My favourite flowers are orchids and cherry blossoms. Sakura's name means Cherry Blossoms, you know! I like sushi and noodles! Oishii! My favourite subjects are music and Japanese. I sing in the choir. I love singing! I guess I'm quite rich… My mom owns a toy company! And guess what? I was the first one to find out that Sakura was a Cardcaptor! Wai! When I found out Syaoran liked Sakura, I encouraged him to tell her his feelings. In the end, they got together. Kawaii! They make such a good couple. And to think I had something to do with putting the together. Ohohohoho!

Emerald: I see. Well that's Tomoyo for you.

Tomoyo: ^-^ ***still holding video camera***

Emerald: ***shudders*** Well, then on to the story… Tomoyo, would you help me with the disclaimer?

Tomoyo: Of course: CCS belongs to Clamp. Emerald does not own it. And Sakura's costumes belong to ME! ME, ME, ME!!!!

Emerald: -.-; I see...

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Prologue: All I Ever Wanted

The clock chimes, clear as crystal. My spring green eyes watch the pendulum swing as I let my legs dangle from my chair. I didn't understand what was going on. Otou-san had been in the room with okaa-san for so long. I haven't seen them since yesterday when the doctors came. Onii-chan is sitting on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. I blink. Why is he so quiet?

The door opens and I shriek in joy. I bounce of the chair and bounded onto my father, dangling form his arms. He chuckles but I hear sadness. He pulls me close and I stroke his face gently. His brown hair was matted and his brown eyes, teary. His cheeks are wet and sticky.

"Otou-san, why are you crying?" I asked him.

What was happening? I watched as onii-chan approached us. His face was worried. He sensed me staring at him and plastered a small, shaky smile on his pallid face. Otou-san pulls us both into a bear hug, growling playfully. I chuckle happily and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. Then I feel it.

Warm liquid dripping down my face. I look up. Otou-san… he's crying. I climb up his lap and hurriedly brush away his tears, "Otou-san…" I look at onii-chan. He's sad, I noticed.

"Sakura-chan… no matter what happens I'll always love you. We'll always be a family, okay?" Otou-san told me, his brown eyes stared into my emerald ones. I blinked and nodded. He smiled and took my hand in his. He placed an arm around onii-chan's shoulder.

"Good. Okaa-san's waiting," he told me with a shaky smile.

We walked into okaa-san's room. I took in a deep sniff. I loved the smell of her room. There was a faint smell of plum blossoms and nadeshiko flowers wafting in the air. I bounded up to her bed and gasped.

She looked _different_. Her face was deathly pale and her emerald eyes didn't sparkle. I clambered up onto the bed. She smiled tenderly and stroked my auburn hair.

"What's wrong, okaa-san?" I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled beckoning onii-chan and otou-san closer. "Sakura, Touya, I'm leaving soon," okaa-san said. She coughed a little and I patted her back.

"Where are you going? I want to follow too!" I demanded.

"No you can't. It's much too far away," she paused a while seeing me frown, "But I can see you everyday."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Before I go, I'd like to tell you I love you very much, Sakura. I know you'll be fine. Touya, look after Sakura please. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine young man. Fujitaka, you know I'll still look over you. Don't cry. I-I l-love a-a-al-all of you," she smiled a little. Then, her emrald eyes, her eyes that looked so much like mine, closed.

Otou-san pressed his palm gently near her neck. His eyes began clouding over and tears rolled down his cheeks. I turned helplessly to onii-chan. His eyes were closed and he was shaking. I decided to keep quiet. I planted a small kiss on okaa-san's forehead before a nurse came running in. She took one look at us and called at the top of her voice, "Queen Nadeshiko is dead!"

I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't know what was going on. All I did was freeze as I heard the servants' voices all over the palace chanting the same thing over and over again, "Queen Nadeshiko is dead."

I was only five.

~*~

Five years later…

I found out what was love… Love was hateful… Such a horrid thing. I knew what love was when I fell in love. It was nothing great, but it tore my heart to pieces.

I loved him. Prince Taeko from the Earth Kingdom. I still remember him. We met during a ball. I fell in love with him straight away. He was perfect in my eyes. I confessed after the ball and he told me that he loved me too. But he had to return to his kingdom soon.

We made the most of his stay there. The two fortnights were precious. Then, I found out he didn't really love me.

It was the night of the very last day. I was walking in the gardens, sobbing quietly and trying to ease the throbbing in my heart. I saw him. Taeko! He was under the sakura tree we always sat under. I rushed towards him, wanting to beg him not to leave.

Then, a moonbeam hit him. I saw her. Princess Hitomi from the Water Kingdom. They were wrapped in a passionate embrace and were locked in a kiss. I backed away slowly. He had never kissed me. What was going on here?

I trod lightly on a dry twig and the sound it emitted echoed through the silence of the night. They turned and spotted me. Spotted me in my despicable state, eyes red, tears running down my cheeks. Taeko got up. He ran to me and opened his mouth to explain something.

I was overcome with such anger. I had never felt angry in my life. I raised my hand and slapped him. Hard. With all my might. He froze, rooted to the ground. His hand caressed his red cheek and his jaw almost hit the ground. I gathered my skirts and ran off. Away to my secret hill.

I sat there, sobbing, head in my hands. I was angry. Angry with Taeko. Angry with Hitomi. But most of all I was angry with myself.

I think that was the night when I decided that I wouldn't fall in love. Never again. Falling in love would only hurt me again. 

I guess that was when my heart turned to crystal. Hard yet fragile. 

And I vowed never to let anyone into the icy depths of my crystal heart.

~*~

Emerald: Wai! I finished the prologue! Hmm… It sounds sorta angsty, doesn't it?

Tomoyo: ***death glare*** How could you make Sakura-chan suffer like that?

Emerald: ***trembles*** Sorry! But this is how I'm starting it off!

Tomoyo: Well there'd better be S+S later or else I'll…

Emerald: Okay, okay!

Tomoyo: I'll be back to tape them! ^0^

Emerald: I see… -.-; Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! Send me an e-mail at emerald_pearls@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions, k? Bye! See you!

Tomoyo: Bye! Give a final wave to the camera! ***holds up video camera once more***

**** ****


	2. I Wait For You...

Emerald: Hi, everyone! I'm back! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

Yukito: ^0^ ***holds up a plate of cookies***

Emerald: Oh, yay! Yuki's here today!

Yukito: Nice to meetcha all! ***chomps***

Emerald: Okay then, Yuki. Why don't you tell us about yourself?

Yukito: I'm Tsukishiro Yukito. My name means Snow Rabbit. I'm always hungry! ***Sweatdrops*** My blood type is AB and my birthday is on December 25th. It' on Christmas! I get a lot of food to eat. ^0^ My sign is Capricorn. Sometimes I have these weird blackouts and when I wake up I find myself somewhere else. Weird… Maybe I sleepwalk. ***Scratches head cluelessly*** I like the colour white, probably because snow is white. My favourite flower is the mealy primrose. I like all kinds of food especially stew, curry and cookies! ^0^ Hmm… I like all subjects and some people say I'm perfect, which I'm not, right? Oh, and I'm Touya's best friend, you know, Sakura's older brother… Hmm… Syaoran seems like a nice boy. Kinda clueless though. He didn't even know he loved Sakura… I kept hinting and hinting. Well, I guess it soon worked out for the both of them, with some help on my part! ***poses with a victory sign and then continues eating***

Emerald: Yup. That's Yuki! 

Yukito: ***smiles still holding his plate of cookies***

Emerald: Hehe… Well, Yuki why don't you help me with my thank you list?

Yukito: Sure!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Cuteness- the first chapter's really good? Oh, thank you! You're so sweet!

Sakura Golden Wolf- you're crying? Aw… was I that bad or was the first chapter a little too angsty? Hehe… By the way, I love your stories!

Lotsa Love,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks you guys! I'm eternally grateful! ***tears streaming down cheeks***

Yukito: ***still smiling***

Emerald: Ookay… The disclaimer's the same as before. I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes and…

Yukito: I own the cookies.

Emerald: Um… Yeah. Well, let's continue!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 1: I Wait For You…

All my life, I don't know what I've been waiting for. As I stood in the middle of the training arena, my battle gear on I twirled the heavy sword I held between my fingers expertly. I brushed away a lock of chestnut hair and shifted my feet impatiently.

Then he appeared. My father charged out, wearing his battle gear, sword aimed at my chest. I took up my fighting stance immediately. With a loud battle cry we lunged at each other, jabbing, dueling, sweat pouring.

I dodged and jumped and jabbed him, trying to beat him. I needed to show him that I was worthy of the kingdom. I managed to pin him to the ground just as Wei blew the whistle. We got up and embraced.

"Good job, son," he told me, tears welling up in his eyes. We hugged. It felt so good, so precious. My father hadn't hugged me since I was one. I had gone for four years without him showing me his affection, training hard day to night.

My four annoying sisters and my mother clapped as he sung me up, around and around. We marched around the room, me perched on his shoulder, waving. My cousin, Meiling, was giving me these weird looks. Her eyes kept turning into little red hearts.

"How about another duel, son?" my father asked. 

Eager to please him, I accepted. We took our fighting stances again. We smiled at each other before going into battle mode. We charged at each other again, swinging our swords hard, though trying not to cause serious damage to each other.

And then _it _happened. My hand lost hold of the sword. It slipped, right at…

My father's chest. It was aimed right at his heart.

I can still remember… His anguished cry still echoes in my ears and the look of horror on his handsome face haunts me in my dreams.

I watched speechless as the sword fell… And I heard his scream. His body hit the ground, his hands clutched his chest. Blood was gushing profusely from the wound. The sword clattered to the ground.

My sisters and mother rushed to us. My father smile, slowly, "I guess you are really worthy to be king, Xiao Lang. Take care. I'll b-be gui-guiding y-you," and he died.

I remember sitting there on the ground like a statue. I remember the different emotions welling up within me: sadness, anger, hatred. I hated myself. And I cried, for the very first time ever since I was 1.

I sat beside him, his heads in my lap. His blood was smeared on my guilty hands. I rocked him, hoping he would wake up from his eternal slumber. He didn't.

My sisters were crying hysterically. Mother… I could tell she was hurt, but she held her head high. She didn't cry but I knew she was suffering the most. I could feel her unshed tears.

"Tell everyone King Ryu is dead," she ordered Wei in a depressed tone. Wei nodded silently. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. He bowed and exited the room. Meiling bowed and followed solemnly. I could see her sobbing.

My mother collapsed on the floor then, crying. And it was the worst feeling in my life.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" I asked her silently, looking at my blood-stained hands.

Mother didn't answer. But then she embraced me and my sisters. "No, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident," she answered.

But I knew it was. And I knew I was guilty. I had killed my father. The blood on my hand dried but my tears were still raining down.

I didn't know then. I had no idea what my purpose in life was. Was it just to take my father's place? The father whom I had murdered?

And I've waited, waited painfully, slowly… I've been waiting for you. A special someone whom I could let into my heart of stone.

Can't you hear me calling you?

Where are you?

~*~

Emerald: Oh my! Yet another depressing chapter!

Yukito: Poor boy! I feel so sorry for him. He's blaming himself for an accident.

****

Tomoyo pops out!

Tomoyo: I thought you said this was gettimg better! It's getting sadder than ever. ***Glares* **Sakura won't like this.

Emerald: Relax… It won't be this depressing later, k? As I've said this is how it starts.

Tomoyo: That's what you always say!

Yukito: Want some cookies?

Emerald: -.-; Well, I have to go before Tomoyo slaughters me. Hope you liked it. Please read and review! If I post the next chapter up late, sorry! I'm very busy. Thanks for reading! Bye!

Yukito: Want some cookies??? They're nice! ^0^


	3. Runaway

Emerald: Arrgh! Gomen! I didn't realise that the option for no anonymous reviews was on! Thank you so much for telling me, **star**! Anyway, the second chapter's up! Yatta! And… today we have Touya to help out!

Touya: ***glares*** Remind me again why I have to do this.

Emerald: It's your new part-time job, remember?

Touya: Oh, yeah. Whatever…

Emerald: Well, first of all, tell us about yourself, Touya!

Touya: I'm Kinomoto Touya. I'm Sakura's onii-chan. Some people say I'm extremely over-protective of her. ***Death glare*** I'm trying to protect her from that Chinese gaki. He treiad to hurt her, you know! My blood type is O and my birthday is on February 29th. My sign is Pisces. I have the sixth sense. I can see ghosts. Kaijuu's scared of them! I like the colour blue. My favourite flower is the peach blossom, probably because I'm named after it. I like rice omelette and fried noodles. I like chemistry too. I hate that chines gaki and ganmodoki. I play soccer and I specialise in protecting the kaijuu, glaring, teasing the kaijuu and   
playing the piano. And of course I have to shake of that annoying girl who glomps me. I think her name's Nakuru…

Emerald: Yep. Hmm… is it true you had something on with Mizuki Kaho? 

Touya: Erm… ***turns red*** No comments.

Emerald: I see. Well, Touya, help me out with my thank you list, can you?

Touya: Fine!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Fluffycat- You like it? Yay! Hehe… so you like sad touching stories. By the way, your fic I can't Do It Tomoyo is great!

Azuretasy- Me, nice? Oh wow! You're so sweet! I'll try to write more!

Daphne Li- Oh my god! It's Daphne Li! I love your fics! Ah! It's an honour to have you review!

Sakura Golden Wolf- You read it again! Thanks so much! You're so kind!

Masterofwords: An interesting start? Glad to hear that!

Star- Oops, is it really that angsty? Thanks for telling me about the anonymous thingy!

SaNtoRiO Destiny- The rest of the story won't really be sad. Sorry for making so many deaths right at the very beginning. The mood will lighten up later, k? I love your fic Underneath The Sky!

Muackz,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Arigatou! You're all so kind!

Touya: ***mutters to self***

Emerald: Now here's the dislaimer. I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies and…

Touya: The kaijuu is mine! The chinese gaki can't have her!

Emerald: I see. -.-; Well, on with the story…

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 2:

Sakura's POV

I fingered the necklace around my neck. The necklace was pink and had a golden star in the middle of a circle. My mother gave it to me on my third birthday. I've treasured it ever since. I wore it everywhere as I believed it brought me luck.

There was a loud knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened softly and my maid, Nana walked in, "Princess," she whispered urgently, "Your father wants to see you."

I rolled my eyes, thanked Nana as she bowed and backed out and walked regally to my father's room.

"What is it, father?" I asked icily. My green eyes narrowed as I saw a young man the same age as me, sixteen, standing beside him with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, dear," my father smile jovially at me, "I'd like you to meet Prince Taeko…"

My green eyes burned with rage. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I remembered the events of that night six years ago. How dare he come back here!

My father was still talking, "…I know both of you have met and…"

"Just get to the point, will you?" I snapped angrily. I felt a pang of guilt as my father's eyes saddened.

He gave me a shaky smile, "Well, since you're sixteen… Well, I'd like you to meet your future husband, Sakura."

Prince Taeko smirked as he approached me. I sucked in my breath. God, I hated him but he was so breathtakingly handsome. He had neat green hair and striking terracotta eyes.

"We meet again, dear Sakura," he whispered into my ear as he caressed my cheek. It felt so good. "You've grown far lovelier than you were before," he told me seductively. I almost melted at his words, but I regained my senses just in time.

"Traitor!" I shouted. I slapped him again, focusing all my anger and sorrow. He stumbled back again, holding his cheek.

"I'm not marrying him," I screamed at my father, who was frozen in his chair. I gathered my skirts and ran up to my room, sobbing quietly, but not before I heard my father's sad voice.

"She's changed. She's changed a lot. What did I do wrong?"

~*~

Syaoran's POV

"What?! No way!" I protested. My amber eyes were wide with horror. "I'm not marrying that…that girl!"

"Xiao Lang," my mother shot me a warning glance, "It's confirmed. She is to be your wife."

"But- but…" I trailed off, seeing the hopeful look on my mother's face. I sighed in defeat. Behind this heart of stone, I still loved my mother and sisters and I couldn't stand them being so sad. "Oh… fine!"

"Syaoran!" my cousin, and my future wife, Meiling bounded over to him. Her eyes were red hearts, "We're going to get married, Syaoran! Aren't you happy that you have such a beautiful, talented wife?"

"Whatever," I glared at her coldly. I attempted to walk away, but she clung to my arms, pulling me back. She smothered me with a tight hug.

"Come on, my dear husband, let's go look for our wedding clothes," she dragged me out of the house forcefully. Boy, is she strong!

"I am not your husband!" I screamed in protest. I shuddered at the thought of being married to this freak.

"Not yet, but soon you'll be mine! All mine!" she laughed evilly. I sank lower, _She's scary…_

~*~

Sakura's POV

__

Graffiti decorations   
Underneath a sky of dust   
A constant wave of tension   
On top of broken trust   
The lessons that you taught me   
I learn were never true   
Now I find myself in question   
They point the finger at me again   
Guilty by association   
You point the finger at me again 

I lay curled up on my bed. Never was I going to marry him. Even though he was handsome… and muscular and…

__

Shut up, I told myself. I turned over on my bed. I couldn't bear it. We were going to get married in a week. That was the last thing I wanted.

__

I'll-I'll runaway! I decided.

I took out a bag and filled some of my oldest clothes in. Then I picked up my favourite stuffed animal. It was yellow and looked like a bear with wings. My father had given it to me. I carefully placed it into my bag.

Then I spotted the stack of cards on my table. There were 52 cards in all and each of them had a funny feign at the back. My mother had given it, saying it held a hidden power, but I kept it as a good luck charm. I guess they're tarot cards. 

I packed them into my bag as well. Taking my purse, I put on an old, patched-up cloak. I slung my bag and skillfully climbed down from my window, using the strong vines growing on the castle. I swiftly climbed up the castle wall and dropped down to the ground with cat-like grace.

Freedom! I made my way to the bustling marketplace and jostled my way through the crowd. The marketplace was noisy. The vendors were all yelling at the top of their voices and there were many different smells in the air. I made my way through the crowd unnoticed. I crept out of the marketplace, into the woods that separated the Kinomoto Kingdom from the Li Kingdom. I was going to visit my best friend and the only person I could trust, Daidouji Tomoyo form the Daidouji Kingdom.

I made my way through the forest, getting scratched by branches and twigs, but I moved on. When suddenly a voice called out, "Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

I spun around. Upon seeing a group of rowdy-looking men, my green eyes widened in shock. My scream got stuck in my throat when a man hit me on my head. I collapsed.

__

I'm calling you. Where are you? Please help! I need you…

~*~

Syaoran's POV

__

Paper bags and angry voices   
Under a sky of dust   
Another wave of tension   
Has more than filled me up   
All my talk of taking action   
These words were never true   
Now I find myself in question   
They point the finger at me again   
Guilty by association   
You point the finger at me again   


I lay on my bed. I was definitely tired after that long day with Meiling, going in shop after shop and trying on stiff, tight wedding clothes. I closed my eyes. What a nightmare the day was, with Meiling clutching onto my arms. Seriously, she's like parasite!

I couldn't take it anymore. In one week, she'd be my wife! Her, of all people! No way!

__

I'm going to run away! I told my self.

I pulled on my pendant. And stuffed some old clothes into my bag pack. I put in my lasin board, pulled on an old cloak and jumped put of the window. I landed softly on the grass. I jumped swiftly from tree to tree, landed on top of the wall and leapt down with on powerful bound.

Then, I took off. I ran into the forest separating my kingdom from the Kinomoto's.

"Good to see you, my cute little descendant," a voice greeted smoothly.

"Arrgh! Hiiragizawa, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted. I leant against a tree, panting.

"So sorry, my cute little descendant. What brings you out here at this time of the night?" the "look-at-me-I'm-so-innocent" boy asked as he leapt down from the tree branch. I hate him so much.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I retorted. Oh, I really hate this guy! This is just not my day. First Meiling, then the devil. Hiiragizawa Eriol from the Hiiragizawa Kingdom.

"I sensed a strong aura when I was walking to your palace, so I came here to check it out, my cute little descendant," he told me smiling innocently, "How about you, my cute little descendant?"

Weirdo.

"Stop with that descendant thing, can you?" I narrowed my amber eyes, "I'm running away. I'm not going to stay if I have to get married to Meiling."

Hiiragizawa chuckled, "I see. So I assume she's happy with the idea?"

"She won't be happy when she discovers I'm gone," I told him as we both rested under the tree.

That's when I sensed it. A pink aura seemed to flare, then die down. I sensed something calling for me. I shot right up.

"Hiiragizawa, do you sense that?" I asked.

"Hmm? What, my cute little…" he looked around with such innocence, but I could tell he had felt the aura flare up.

"Shut up! Let's go!" I pulled his ear and sprinted off, dragging him by the ear.

"That's not the way to treat your elders!" he shouted.

He's weird. Seriously

__

I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind   
  
Gonna run away... 

~*~

Emerald: Yay! I finished it! No more deaths in this chapter, right? By the way "Runaway" belongs to Linkin Park!

Touya: Why wasn't I in the story? And why did you make kaijuu run away?

Emerald: Um… You were at a ball, maybe?

****

Tomoyo pops out! (AGAIN!)

Tomoyo: Ah! When are they going to meet?

Emerald: You'll just have to find out! ***smiles slyly***

Tomoyo: ***hand on cheek*** Kawaii!

Touya: They better not meet when I'm not around. ***Glares***

Emerald: Whatever, Touya! Please read and review!

Tomoyo: ***still sighing dreamily*** Kawaii!

Touya: Kaijuu has a weird best friend…


	4. Destiny's Chosen Path

Emerald: Yay! I'm back with the third chapter! Meiling's her to help, although a little reluctantly.

Meiling: ***folds arms*** I wouldn't be here if not for my dear Syaoran!

Emerald: -.-; I see… Well Meiling, tell us about yourself.

Meiling: I'm Li Meiling, Syaoran's favourite cousin and his fiancée too. My name means beautiful, which I am of course. The most important day of the year, in my opinion, is March 25th, which is also my birthday. My sign is Aries. I'm not a cardcaptor but I'm much more powerful then Kinomoto of course. I'm an expert at martial arts. I like the colour red because my lovely eyes are that colour. My favourite flower is the lotus. I can't really cook, but if I could, I would be the best cook in the world. I really hate Kinomoto because she's always hanging around MY Syaoran.   


Emerald: Oh well, typical of Meiling. Can you help me out with my thank you list, Meiling? Syaoran'd be glad.

Meiling: ***eyes turn into red hearts*** Of course!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Masterofwords- Yep, I'm getting there.

IceFire- It's funny? Thanks. I've been getting all these review about how it's so sad so I think it's time I lightened the mood.

Silver blossom- Hehe… you sound like me. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Aleris- Cool story? Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

Wiza_Dan_U- I love Linkin Park too! *hi five* Thanks for reviewing!

Andrina- Did you write "Fulfill My Wish"? I love it! It's sooo kawaii! Don't worry, there'll be some S+S!

Shazaoblossom- Ah! I'm sooo flattered! *turns bright red* You're so sweet. Thanks for reviewing!

Sahmanda- Don't worry… Sakura'll be saved. I agree! S+S always!

Cool camzy blue- Wow! It's cool camzy blue! I love all your fics! Of course I'll continue! 

Fluffycat- You reviewed again! Love ya! Of course I put Eriol in. Without him, who'd be there to annoy our dear Syaoran?

Artemis: The Huntress- Aw… Thanks so much for the review and thanks for the suggestion too!

BaYbEe cOoKiE 37- I'm a wonderful writer? Awww, thanks so much! You have to continue "To Fall In Love With a Dancer"!

Silvermoon maru- Well, this chapter is when they meet! Hope you like it!

SakuraStar- Well, here's the third chapter! Love your fic "Witch Princess Sakura"!

SaNtoRiO Destiny- Yay! You reviewed again! Thanks sooo much! Yeah… I guess Meiling IS gonna kill Syaoran… Don't worry, I'll find a way to save him!

Kisses,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks so much to all of you for reviewing!

Meiling: ***glares*** What's this about me killing Syaoran?

Emerald: Er… Nothing! Disclaimer time! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura and…

Meiling: Syaoran is mine! All mine! Back off, Kinomoto!

Emerald: We-ell, here's the third chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 3: Destiny's Chosen Path

__

From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care. 

Syaoran, with Eriol in tow, raced to the source of the aura. He could still feel the weak aura slightly.

"Would you mind letting go of my ear, cute little descendant?" Eriol squeaked as Syaoran dragged him off.

The chestnut-haired boy paid no attention and stretched his aura to probe for the pink one. He could sense it more clearly now. They were close.

He skidded to a stop as he saw a group of men rummaging through a bag. The contents were spilled out on the muddy ground. Not far away, a figure clad in a dark cloak lay still. He could feel the weak aura from the person.

"What are you guys doing?" Syaoran ordered. His amber eyes glared at them. Eriol regained his composure, rubbed his ear and assumed a solemn expression on his face.

The men got up and cracked their fists. A burly man with a shaggy mane of red hair threw aside the bag. A stack of cards spilled out.

Eriol's eyes widened, "Hey, aren't those the…"

The men approached them with crooked smiles adorning their faces. "Next time, you'll mind your own business," a lanky man told them.

They took up their fighting stances. Ten full-grown men against two sixteen-year-olds. They snarled at each other and got ready to charge.

~*~

Meanwhile the Kinomoto Palace is in chaos too…

__

From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care.

"What do you mean she's gone?" a furious Touya hollered, "I leave to go to this stupid ball for one day where I suffer being glomped by these crazy princesses and when I get back, I find the Earth gaki here and my kaijuu gone!"

He turned to Taeko and grabbed him by his neck, "You, Earth gaki! What did you do with kaijuu?"

"Touya, let go of him," his father ordered.

Touya gave a final glare at Taeko and settled down on the comfortable velvet armchair, eyes flashing.

"We don't know where she's gone. We don't even know why she's gone. You know Sakura, she's weird and we can't predict what she's going to…" Taeko tried to tell Touya, hiding an evil smirk.

Touya interrupted him with a deadly glare, "Don't you dare talk about kaijuu like she's a psycho or something, gaki." He scowled at the smirking boy and stomped up to his room, ordering search parties to start looking for his sister.

"I'm so sorry, Taeko. You know how Touya is. We'll try to find Sakura just in time for your wedding," Fujitaka told him. He then turned to gaze out of the window, "Where are you Sakura?"

Taeko gave an oily sneer as he marched up to his room, "Yes, where are you, dear girl?" His eyes glowed darkly.

~*~

Back in the woods…

__

There's a place so dark you can't see the end   
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend   
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions   
Forcefully, the power of suggestion   
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust   
A spot of light floods the floor   
And pours over the rusted world of pretend   
The eyes ease open and its dark again 

With blood-curdling screams, the men lunged at each other. "I call upon the powers of the day and the night. Sun and Darkness unleash your might. Release!" Eriol called upon his staff and summoned the element water.

A tidal wave hit the surprised men and they stumbled back. Undaunted still, they charged again. Syaoran muttered something softly and his pendant transformed into a gleaming sword. He pulled out an ofuda and pressed the back of his sword against it. "Now! Element… WIND!"

Strong gusts of razor-sharp wind hit the men, tearing their skin. They charged yet again.

"What's wrong with them? Why are they still fighting?" Syaoran asked Eriol as he dodged a knife thrown at him.

"I can sense a dark aura. Maybe they're possessed," Eriol answered, narrowly missing getting hit by a poisoned dart.

Unnoticed to the men, who were engaged in a fierce battle, the figure sprawled on the ground moved. Sakura's hood fell open and her auburn hair tumbled out. Her green eyes were glazed and her fingers clutched her necklace.

She pulled it of, and the clear tinkling sound alerted he attention of the fighting men. They watched in amazement as she stumbled to her feet, her back to them.

~*~

Even more chaos at the Li Palace…

__

From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SYAORAN'S GONE????"

"Sorry, Lady Meiling. We awoke and he was not in bed. He took his pendant and lasin board with him too," one of the maids bowed in front of the furious girl.

"Auntie YELAN!!!" she whined.

The regal lady beside her rolled her eyes. She knew why Syaoran had run away from this girl. He obviously couldn't stand her.

"Relax, Meiling. I'm sure he went off to make some preparations for your wedding," Yelan told her.

"Really? Oh, he's so romantic!" 

And with that, the girl who had been breaking the maids' eardrums just minutes before floated off in a daze.

Yelan turned to look out of the window, "Xiao Lang, where are you? Meiling won't be happy when she knows the real reason you ran away."

__

In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up 

~*~

Back to the woods…

__

Moving all around   
Screaming of the ups and downs   
_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound   
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the   
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete   
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn   
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone   
The memory now is like the picture was then   
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again   
_

Suddenly, Sakura swung to face them. Her glazed eyes burned brightly with a sort of power and suddenly she started to chant:

"The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, command thee under convert.  
Release!"

The necklace started to transform. It grew longer and Sakura gripped it tightly in her hand as she spun it. (Okay, pretend there's no Clow wand. Straight away it's the Star wand.) She held it aimed dangerously in front of her. The cards lying on the ground which once had a design of a sun and moon behind glowed pink as they floated in circle around the girl. In a flash of pink light, they fell to the ground. The cards were now pink and behind was a picture of a star.

"Oh my! She converted the Clow cards!" Eriol blinked.

"The ancient cards of Clow? How come she has them?" Syaoran growled indignantly, his eyes watching the girl.

From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care (2x)   


"Sleep Card! Release and dispel!" Sakura ordered. She brought down her staff at the very center of a card and a blue fairy appeared. It glided through the air, sprinkling dust. The men yawned and collapsed to the ground, snoring. Syaoran and Eriol blinked.

"Whoa!"

They were snapped out of their reverie by a thud. The girl with auburn hair had collapsed. The two teenagers approached her.

"Oh, I seem to have broken my finger. Why don't you carry her, Syaoran?" Eriol smirked.

"What? You seem okay!" Syaoran snapped back.

"Ow! The horror! The pain! My dear descendant, please…" Eriol howled.

"Whatever…" Syoaran muttered. He picked up the girl as Eriol gathered all 52 cards.

"How could she convert them?" Syaoran asked. He scowled at the extra weight in his arms.

"She's the chosen mistress," Eriol replies simply. He picked up Sakura's belongings and stuffed them quickly in the bag. He slung it over his shoulder.

"Where to?" he asked Syaoran.

"Somewhere far, far away from Meiling," Syaoran paused, "Are you following me?"

Eriol smirked and whistled tunelessly. He marched off quickly. Then he turned, "Coming?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and followed, reluctantly. "I don't see why I have to get stuck with you."

"This is destiny's chosen path."

__

In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up 

Syaoran groaned, _Oh great. What is this? A code-cracking contest?_

"How could you think that?" Eriol asked in mock-horror.

Syaoran glared, "How many time have I told you not to read my mind?"

Eriol shrugged and led the way. Syoaran shifted the bundle in his hands. He happened to catch a peek at the girl.

__

Hey, she's kinda cute!

"Stop checking out the girl and move, cute little descendant," Eriol called over his shoulder.

__

Now you got me caught in the act   
You bring the thought back   
I'm telling you that   
I see it right through you 

"Oh great… Not only am I stuck with this unknown girl, I'm also stuck with this weird, crazy, mind-reading freak," Syaoran sighed heavily as he ran to catch up with Eriol.

__

In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up 

~*~

Emerald: Done! Okay, this chapter is kinda boring. Sorry, I'm really tired. The song "Forgotten" is by Linkin Park. In case you still haven't guessed I'm a big fan of theirs.

Meiling: Syaoran ran away from me?

Emerald: It's just a story!

Meiling: How could you write that, you…!

Emerald: I'm so sorry!

Meiling: ***wields a hammer***

Emerald: Bye! Gotta go! ***runs off***


	5. Hairline Cracks

Emerald: Hi! I'm here with the third chapter now! Here's Kero-chan!.

Kero: I understand I'll get pudding for this, right?

Emerald: Um… Of course. Tell us about yourself.

Kero: I'm the super-cool, dashing and mighty guardian beast of the Clow! My name is Cerberus when I'm in my true form, but I'm called Kero-chan in my equally handsome false form. I love Sakura and I really hate that Chinese boy. He's always insulting my greatness by calling me a stuffed animal. Ha! Stuffed animal? Can you imagine? I love all types of food, especially PUDDING! ***becomes all dreamy*** I love playing video games and eating. My favourite colour is orange and I love sunflowers probably because that's my source of power. So, all in all, I'm the coolest, greatest guardian to ever walk the planet. ***poses with tiny black sunglasses***

Emerald: That's the beast with the golden eye for you! Hey, Kero-chan, can you help me with my thank you list. You'll get extra pudding!

Kero: ***starts to salivate*** No problem.

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

SakumaRyuichi- Sorry I didn't notice I had new reviews. Anyway, yep, Syaoran saved Sakura… or something like that. 

Cherry Li- You love it? Oh, thanks so much! *Blushes*

Setsu- Aw! You're so kind! Of course there'll be more S+S

Rosetta- It's good? Thanks! You're so sweet. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Someone- Like your name! ^0^ Thanks. I'll try to write more.

Fluffycat- I love Eriol too! He's so kawaii! ^0^

Kawaii Gurl- He's sorta impressed, but also jealous of her power. Hope you like this chapter too!

SakuraStar- Of course I love your fanfic! Update, k? 

BaYbEe cOoKiE 37- I'm looking forward to your fic. I have lots of tests too. Urrgh, hate 'em!

Littleblossomyugiluver- Don't worry. It'll lighten up.

Masterofwords- Sorry for the songs! If you don't like them, I won't use them unless I really need to, k?

Sakura Li- Thanks so much! Of course I'll write more!

Daphne Li- Oh no! You can't stop writing. I'll continue this ASAP!

Sweet-Lioness- Kawaii? Thanks! I'll try to make more S+S soon!

Aleris- Aw, thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well!

Wiza_Dan_U- Aw… Is my story that forgettable? Hehe, I'll try to make it better!

SaNtoRiO Destiny- Aw, thanks for reviewing yet again! Heheh… don't worry Meiling will realise that Syaoran doesn't love her soon!

Hugs,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: All of you are so kind! Thanks so much!

Kero: Is it time for pudding? I'm hungry!

Emerald: Um… Soon, Kero! The disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran and…

Kero: Nobody better touch my pudding! It's all for ME!!!

Emerald: Of course, Kero. Here's the next chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 4: Hairline Cracks

Sakura's POV

My head hurt.

Really bad. It felt like there were little rugby players in my head, all racing towards my brain and tossing it around.

Ouch!

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. My thin cloak was gone and I was wrapped up comfortably in a thick blanket so I couldn't feel the nipping cold. I held my head as I sat up and looked around. I was in a rather big green tent. My bag was on the floor next to me and two rather thin blankets were on the floor on either side of me.

Where am I?

The last thing I remembered was fainting in the woods and here I was now in an unknown tent. I gasped. Had I been kidnapped?

I heard some faint voices from outside. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my bag. The someone outside was fumbling with the flap of the tent. I gritted my teeth and raise my bag over my head.

The flap opened and I swung my bag down with full force.

**__**

Thud!

"Ow!"

I looked down. A boy about my age was scowling at me, hands rubbing his chestnut hair.

He growled, "Is that the way to treat someone who's just saved your life?"

I blushed. "G-gomen nasai!"

He snorted and folded his arms. The tent flap opened again.

"Cute little descendant, what are you doing in there?" I blinked as a boy with navy hair, neatly combed, and sapphire eyes crawled in.

"Oh. I see you're awake! Had a good rest?" He asked politely.

"She hit me on the head," the boy with chestnut hair replied flatly.

"I'm not talking about you, descendant," the boy with glasses told him.

"What's going on and what am I doing here?" I demanded.

The boy with glasses approached me. I sank back against the tent wall as he pressed his palm gently against my forehead.

My eyes closed. Memories came flooding back.

__

What was happening? My eyes widened as I heard myself chanting:

"The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, command thee under convert.  
Release!"

My necklace transformed into a staff. I blinked. "Sleep Card! Release and dispel!" 

__

I watched as a fairy emerged from the card, sprinkling dust on the men.

I opened my eyes, "I remember now! What happened? What was I doing?" I glared at the boys. Sure, they said they had saved my lives but I didn't trust them.

"Why did you bring me here with you?" I questioned icily.

"It's not like we had any choice," the glaring guy retorted. Boy, what's wrong with him?

"Allow me to introduce myself… and him," the blue-haired boy bowed gallantly. I rolled my eyes a little and regarded him with and icy glare.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol from the Hiiragizawa Kingdom," he bent down, and took my hand in his. Then he planted a kiss on it and looked up at me with a KAWAII smile. I turned ten shades of red and steam began spouting out of my ears.

"He's Li Syaoran from the Li Kingdom. And you, dear daughter, if I'm not mistaken, are Kinomoto Sakura, Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom."

"She is?" Li asked.

"How did you know?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I know everything," he gave me a heart-melting smile. Boy, he sure is HOT! (Don't worry this will be S+S!)

"That necklace you have there is the Star wand and these are the Sakura Cards," he handed me the stack of cards.

"What do you mean, Hiiragizawa-san?" I asked him as the three of us sat on the floor.

"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Well, half actually."

"You are?" Li-san glared, "You never told me."

"Because you never asked, cute little descendant," Hiiragizawa-san replied placidly, "Anyway, the Sakura cards were once Clow cards, but they seem to have converted under your power."

I looked at the cards in my hands. True enough, they had changed.

"Waaaaiiiitttt a minute. How do I know all this is true?" I pressed on. I'm never ever going to trust anyone easily.

"You don't," Hiiragizawa-san smiled.

"Oh great, the reincarnation of Clow speaks in riddles," Li-san rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for telling me all this. Bye, then. I'm going!" I gathered my things and was just about to crawl out of the tent when a hand stopped me.

"Hiiragizawa-san!"

"Don't go. You have unimaginable power. If you leave, you'll be hunted down by power-hungry people and you'll have to fight them alone," he told me.

"So?"

"If you stay, we'll go through all this as a threesome," his eyes were so sincere. Should I trust him?

"Four-eyes?!" Li-san sputtered.

"Please stay," Hiiragizawa-san begged.

Something in me stirred.

"I know you don't really trust people. But, I assure you, you can trust us," he said.

And I nodded.

"Thanks so much Hiiragizawa-san," my eyes were tearing up. Nobody except for Tomoyo-chan had ever been this kind.

He smiled and handed me his handkerchief, "Call me Eriol."

I looked at him. I sensed that I could trust him.

I smiled shyly, "Than call me Sakura, Eriol-kun."

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Oh gag!" Li-san frowned and made his way out of the tent.

"Don't' worry about him. He's not always this bad," Eriol-kun assure me.

I nodded and blushed. My heart was pounding and I could feel blood rushing to my head. He's cute…

I could feel hairline cracks in my crystalline heart. Oh no… I can't be having a crush on him…

I was starting to daydream when all of a sudden…

"Konyaanyachiwaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed in shock as something yellow and soft hurled itself onto me.  


~*~

Emerald: Okay, this focuses more about Eriol and Sakura. Eriol loves Sakura in a daughter-like way. Sakura thinks she's in love with Eriol. Hmm… I wonder what that yellow thing is…

Kero: ***eating pudding***

Emerald: Don't worry it'll be S+S, though!

Kero: ***spits out pudding*** You mean my mistress and that… GAKI?!

Emerald: Ummm… More pudding, Kero-chan?

Kero: I don't see why not. ***starts to smile again***

Emerald: Phew! Well, review please!

__


	6. If It Means That Much to You...

Emerald: Here's the next chapter. Just to tell you all, don't worry! It's definitely S+S! We have half of the great Clow Reed with us today!

Eriol: ***smiles innocently***

Emerald: Kawaii! ***starry eyes*** Heheh… tell us about yourself, Eriol!

Eriol: I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Some people say I'm eeee-vil, but I'm not, am I? ***innocent look*** I just love to tease my cute little descendant and half daughter. My birthday is on March 23rd and my sign is Aries. My favourite colour is black. I like cherry blossoms and sweet food. I may be perfect since I'm good in all subjects and I love playing the piano along with… um ***blushes*** Tomoyo's angelic voice…

Emerald: Ooh… Heheh… I sense a major crush! Will you help me with my thank you list, Eriol?

Eriol: My pleasure.

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Natasha- Hey Natasha! Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Setsu- Don't worry! It's definitely gonna be S+S! I love that coupling!

Lilyflower- You guessed right! I love your fic "Unchained Melodies". When will you continue it?

Hugs AND Kisses,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks so much for reviewing.

Eriol: ***starts to go of into a string of flattering praises to thank the reviewers***

Emerald: Aw… how sweet! Oh no! I have to do the disclaimer again! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding and…

Eriol: I own my Throne of Eeeee-viiilll!

Emerald: Sure, Eriol! On with the chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 5: If It Means That Much to You…

Sakura's POV

"Hoeeeeee!"

The yellow thing hovered in the air in front of me with a wide smile on its face.

Li-san burst in immediately, "A stuffed animal?" He gaped.

"Stuffed animal? What do you mean stuffed animal, you gaki!" the thing that looked like a stuffed animal but was not a stuffed animal told him, a tiny vein popping out of its forehead.

"Kawaii!" I hugged the thing at once.

Eriol-kun turned to look at the creature, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the guardian beast of the Clow."

"Clow-sama!" the thing turned to Eriol-kun.

"You mean he's the beast with the guardian eye? This stuffed animal?" Li-san's amber eys widened as he grabbed the thing out of the air and shook it.

I was totally confused. What was going on?

"Hoeeee???" I sweatdropped.

"Oh! So you're the new Cards Mistress! Nice to meetcha! I'm Cerberus. The Guardian of the Clow Book," Cerberus told me as it lay back in mid-air.

"You mean the Sakura Book," Eriol informed him.

"She converted them already?" Cerberus asked. He turned to me and squealed, "Yatta!"

"Aw… You're so kawaii! I'll call you Kero-chan!" I hugged him once again.

"Kero-chan?" it asked, sweatdropping.

"Hai!" I replied cheerfully.

"As you wish!" Kero-chan grinned. Then it looked around before turning back to me, "Um… do you have any pudding?"

~*~

Syaoran's POV

I seriously can't stand it. I've been listening to Kinomoto's and Hiiragizawa's conversation for hours as we make our way under the hot sun. The stuffed animal's asleep in _my_ bagpack, probably having eaten all _my_ precious chocolates.

I have no idea why four eyes is following and I do not have a clue why this girl is tagging along too. I don't even have any idea where were headed for actually. As four eyes says, "Follow the path destiny chooses for us."

Speaking of old four eyes…

I roll my eyes and turn around to the duo, "Hurry up, can't you?"

Urrgh… I hate Eriol. He's Kinomoto's half father and there he is flirting with her. Ookay, so he flirts with anyone.

I watch as Kinomoto giggles. It's a sweet sound, like the tinkling of wind chimes.

Oh yucks… Where did that come from? I must have hung around Hiiragizawa way too much.

The twosome rush up to catch up with me and we begin walking in a line. Hiiragizawa started up a conversation. He just can't shut that huge mouth up.

"So why did you run away?"

Kinomoto blinked. Then the smile on her face wiped itself out and she glared icily.

"That's none of your business."

Talk about weird mood swings…

"I see. Well, my descendant here ran away from his lovely, yet sometimes infuriating fiancée," Hiiragizawa told her. 

He had to drag me in didn't he.

"You're running away from a girl?" Kinomoto had started to smile again. Weeee-iiiirrrddd… All these pathetic girls are weirdos.

"If you were in my shoes, you'd run away too," I snapped coldly.

Kinomoto blinked those lovely emerald eyes… Oh crap… What's happening to me?

"Still, you ran away from a _girl_?" she had started giggling.

I hate it when people laugh at me. I turned to her and glared, full force.

"Well, at least I'm not like you. I bet you ran away from no reason. I bet you ran away because your mother didn't buy you a nice new gown to flaunt, right? What type of parents do you have anyway?" I scowled.

Kinomoto blinked again, "H-hoeeee?"

Huh? What's that mean?

Then suddenly she turned to me and the next thing I knew her hand had hit my cheek.

"Ouch!"

I reeled back in shock. I opened my mouth to shout an insult, but stopped at once.

Her emerald eyes were clouding up, misty with tears.

"Don't you insult my parents!" she shouted. And she dashed away, disappearing in the wide meadow.

I blinked, rubbing my cheek. The wind blew gently and the flowers swayed. I could barely spot the auburn head that kept getting farther and farther away.

"That was mean, descendant. I suggest you go after her and apologise," Hiiragizawa reprimanded.

Four eyes reprimanding me? I almost snorted, but I remembered the pain in Kinomoto's eyes.

"Oh, all right…" I replied reluctantly.

"You'd be thanking me for this soon, Syaoran," Hiiragizawa called out as I sprinted off in search of the missing cherry blossom.

Wow… Sounds like a tittle for a mystery novel.

"Kinomoto! Where are you?" I hollered, cupping my hands around my mouth.

Great! Where has she gone?

Then I spotted a headful of auburn down by the river. I quietly approached her. She was playing with the water and there were beads of tears coursing down her cheeks. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Ookay… I've found her. How am I supposed to approach her? Hey, Kinomoto, wassup? Nah…

Sighing, I crept towards her and sat down beside her silently. She didn't notice me until I broke the silence, "Hey."

She looked up at me with teary eyes and I instantly felt bad.

Grr… I wish I weren't so soft.

"What are you doing here, Li?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, I wanted to apologise for…" I started.

"No need to apologise if it's not from your heart," she told me and buried her head in her hands again.

Ooh… Tough.

I took a deep breath and gently tilted her head till her eyes met mine, "I'm really, really sorry Kinomoto. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Really!"

She looked at me suspiciously. I took another deep breath and got down on my knees in front of her.

__

My sisters would laugh if they saw me like this…

I grasped her hand in mine. They were so small compared to mine, and her skin was soft and velvety. "Kinomoto, I'm really very sorry. From the bottom of my heart. Please forgive me."

I felt liquid on my hand and looked up. Kinomoto was crying.

Oh no! What did I do wrong? In times like this I actually wished I were Hiiragizawa.

Then she smiled at me and uttered quietly, "Thank you, Li-kun."

"Um… No prob?" I sat down beside her. She leant her head against my shoulder slightly. "So do you want to… you know… talk about it?"

She looked at me questioningly.

"You can trust me," I assured her.

She took in a deep breath and told me about her life. About the time when her mother died. About the time her first love betrayed her and about the engagement.

I pitied the girl She had gone through so much and all in all, she wasn't as bad as Meiling.

I gave her a soft hug. She felt so right in my arms.

__

Oh Kami-sama! What am I thinking?

I turned to her and told her, "Well, don't think I'll be nice to you just because of this, Kinomoto. I just pity you."

Ooh… what a thing to say to someone who just poured out her heart to you, Syaoran!

I expected her to burst into tears or fume like Meiling but she just smiled, "Of course not."

I got up, "Well… um… good then."

Before walking away I stretched out my hand, "Um… Let's go."

Kinomoto smiled _again_, "Sure."

~*~ 

Eriol's POV

I chuckled from the nearby tree as I watched the twosome go off together, "Things are better than I expected."

Hehe… My descendant seems to like her… Hmmm… I think it's time Eriol played matchmaker.

I chuckled eeee-villy and I teleported myself back to where I originally was to wait for my cute little descendant and my sweet daughter.

~*~

Emerald: Yay! I finished the chapter. There was a tiny bit of S+S. Don't worry there'll be more soon!

Eriol: I like this chapter. ***smiles his kawaii smile***

Emerald: Of course you do! Well please review, minna-san!

Eriol: Farewell, honoured readers and please do not hesitate to click that lovely review button to add your much anticipated comments!


	7. Amethyst Eyes

Emerald: Hi! Here's the next chapter. Ooh, it's kinda terrible because I'm kinda stressed out with my stupid Geog project! Arrrgh! Anyway, Chiharu's here with us today!

Chiharu: ***waves*** Hi!

Emerald: So, Chiharu tell us about yourself.

Chiharu: ***bows*** I'm Mihara Chiharu. My name means spring! I guess that's because I'm always full of energy! I was born on May 28th and my blood type is O. I love Japanese class, and art class too! Like my friend Sakura, I don't really like Maths. I'm in the school cheerleading team and my favourite colour is yellow. I love the flower freezia. My favourite food is omelette with fried rice and, of course, ICE-CREAM! Takashi-kun tells me my best dish is curry, but I don't know if I should believe him. ***Sighs*** The thing I want most is a ribbon… Hope Takashi-kun buys me one!

Emerald: I see. Is there something going on between you and Yamazaki?

Chiharu: ***shakes head and blushes*** N-no! Of course not! He just tells lots of lies and I hit him on the head. That's all…

Emerald: That's what everyone says. Anyway, will you help me with my thank you list?

Chiharu: Sure.

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Aleris- Thanks for reviewing again! I'll try to put in more S+S, k? Hope you like this chapter.

Rosetta- Yep, they're kinda together. Let's hope they'll get closer. I'll try to update faster!

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- Love your name! I love your fic "Everything For The One Thing I Can't Have"! Please update it!

Natasha- Aw… You're so flatteringly sweet. Heheh… you're not half as "talented" as me, you're twice!

BaYbEe cOoKiE 37- Haha… yep, Syaoran is real rude sometimes… Don't worry, he won't be for long!

JeweledHope- *starry eyes* Yeah… Eriol and Syaoran are verrrryyy kawaii! Yay! S+S 4ever!

SakurPicFan- Aw… don't cry anymore! I'll write some more, k?

cherryblossomsakura2111- Yep, Eriol's playing matchmaker! I love it when he does that!

Kitty kat- Haha… yeah, Eriol's eeee-vil! He'll meet Tomoyo real soon!

SakuraStar- I'll try updating as soon as I can, k? Btw, please continue "Witch Princess Sakura"!

White panther- Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Daphne Li- Very good? Thanks so much! I'll try to update ASAP with all the work the teachers are piling on me…

Wiza_Dan_U- Chapter 4 and the S+S part? Well, I'll try to add more things like that, k?

Setsu- Thanks! I'll try not to change my pace!

Fluffycat- Heheh… You do love Eriol a lot, don't you? Don't worry, there'll be some T+E too!

Silver blossom- That's right. I love it when he's evil. Makes things more interesting!

Star- Hehe… Okay, I'll try to update fast. Hope you like the chapter!

Eternally Grateful,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks, all of you!.

Chiharu: ***waves pom-poms***

Emerald: Heheh… Here's the disclaimer again! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll and…

Chiharu: I own my hair ribbon.

Emerald: That's right. Here's the chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 6: Amethyst Eyes

Eriol's POV

I sighed in bliss. My cute little descendant was annoyed. Ah! The joy!

He was obviously jealous! It was written all over his frowning face.

"Oh, dear Sakura-chan. Your eyes are like glittering emerald set in a flawless porcelain face. Your hair is so silky and shines in the sun like spun gold," I praised her.

Syaoran made a noise that sounded like, "I need to go puke" and ran off to the nearest toilet.

I smirked. I _love _myself!

Sakura seemed so clueless but her face was a flaming red, "H-hooooeeeeee!"

What an adorable half daughter I have!

I looked around the beautiful city. We were now in the Daidouji Kingdom. We had taken a short cut through the woods to avoid my descendant's hot-tempered fiancée. 

The houses were neat, made of bricks with strong roofs and beautiful gardens. The colossal palace loomed overhead. It was magnificent. The turrets stood proudly in the air and the palace seemed to glitter. No wonder the Daidouji Kingdom is the richest kingdom.

"Is there an inn somewhere here, Sakura-chan?" I asked her, offering my arm.

She fiddled with the long cloak that shielded her face and nodded, "There's one some metres south of the center."

My cute descendant appeared, looking very red and very annoyed when he spotted Sakura's hand on my arm. Ah! Bliss!

He gave a "Hmmph!" and glared at me as we made our way through the jostling crowd. The central was very crowded with small stalls along the paved sidewalks. People were milling around by the plenty.

"Ah! There's the inn!" my half daughter shrieked in joy. She raced towards a huge building when suddenly she ran flat into a girl about her age.

The girl blinked and then uttered, horrified, "Gomen nasai!" She stretched out her hand. I could tell from her dressing and her manners that she was brought up in a dignified household.

Sakura grabbed her hand and got to her feet. Her cloak slid down, revealing part of her face, but she pulled it up quickly.

The girl was staring at Sakura.

Hard.

Then she suddenly shrieked, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

I blinked.

Oh my…

~*~

Sakura's POV

"H-hoeee!"

The girl turned to face me and I knew her at once. There was no mistaking those amethyst eyes and silky black hair.

"T-tomoyo-chan?!"

I leapt to her and hugged her with all my might.

She hugged me back. We pulled apart and squealed in unison, "I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Sakura-chan kawaii desu!" She put her hand up to her cheek and sighed dreamily.

"H-hoeee! Tomoyo-chan!" I blushed.

I heard someone clearing his throat politely. I turned around.

Eriol-kun!

I forgot about the two boys. Li-kun had his eyes narrowed while Eriol-kun seemed to be staring intently at Tomoyo-chan.

"Oh, sorry! Tomoyo-chan, this is Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol and Prince Li Syaoran," I introduced.

They bowed politely to Tomoyo-chan.

"Wow! You've gotten yourself two dashing young men without my help! I knew you had it in you!" Tomoyo-chan nudged me and winked.

"H-hoeee? Mou, Tomoyo-chan, don't joke around! You guys, this is my best-est friend in the whole wide world, Princess Daidouji Tomoyo!"

~*~

Eriol's POV

I stared.

Wow! Daidouji-san is soooo beautiful. For once I was lost for words, just admiring her radiant beauty.

Those sparkling amethyst eyes.

That porcelain face of hers.

That long, silky hair that cascaded down her back.

My cute little descendant had this small half-smirk on his face as he watched me, so I decided it was time to regain my composure.

"Oh, beautiful Princess! It's a pleasure to meet you," I took her velvety hand and tenderly kissed it.

I expected her to be wow-ed by my charms but all she did was grin at Sakura-chan and say, "Ooh, he's a sweet one!"

I must have looked mortified as my cute little descendant started laughing.

"Way to go, four eyes!"

Hmmph, kids these days. They have no respect for their elders at all!

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" the amethyst-eyed angel asked my half daughter.

We sat down on a nearby bench and Sakura told her what happened for the last few days.

Daidouji-san's eyes were shining with tears and her hands were clasped together, "Oh! Thank you for saving my dear Sakura-chan!"

"Er… thanks?" Syaoran replied.

"It was not a problem as we had to rescue this beautiful flower from those uncivilised men," I told Daidouji-san, gazing into her eyes.

Ooh… I think I'm smitten!

Daidouji-san smiled sweetly before turning back to her friend, "Instead of staying in the inn, why don't you guys stay with me?"

"Won't your mother tell my family?" Sakura-chan panicked.

"Don't worry. She's always been one to keep secrets. Now, no buts, Sakura! You need a good rest. And, oh my, that cloak does not suit you! I'm making you a new wardrobe at once."

And with that, sweet, beautiful Daidouji-san dragged Sakura off.

Syaoran and I blinked, but followed in their wake.

"I know you fancy her," I heard my descendant's voice in my ear.

"Ooh… Am I that obvious?"

"Yep…"

"Well, can anyone help it? She's like a twinkling star in the dark night sky, like a precious gem amongst…"

"Cut the fancy stuff, four eyes. We're way behind."

We quickened our pace and walked beside the two girls, who were chattering non-stop.

I glanced at the fair Daidouji-san.

This is bad… Eriol the great is falling in love with… her?

Oh no!

Still, she is really pretty…

~*~

Emerald: Ooh, Eriol has a CRUSH!

Chiharu: Hehe! Him? On Tomoyo?

Emerald: Why not, they make a good pair?

Chiharu: Yep, but I can't imagine the "oh-I'm-so-cool" Eriol falling in love!

Emerald: Sorry, everyone! This is a really crappy chapter. I'll try to write a better one next time. If I put the next chapter up late, sorry! I have a lot of work to do. Bye! And please review!


	8. I Find Myself Here Again...

Emerald: Yay! The next chapter's up. I'm sooo mixed-up. As you can probably tell, I didn't plan this story well and well… here's the result: another crappy chapter! So sorrryyyy! Here's Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom!

Sonomi: Am I on TV? ***starry eyes*** Hi, Tomoyo! Sakura-chan, it's me, Aunt Sonomi!

Emerald: -.-; Uh-huh… Well, tell us about yourself.

Chiharu: I'm Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, Nadeshiko's cousin and dear Sakura-chan's aunt! Sakura-chan and Nadeshiko-chan KAWAII! ***hearts in eyes*** My birthday's on October 13th. I'm the president of a toy company so I'm quite well-off. I love mushroom dishes and tea, but I hate coffee! And I love Nadeshiko-chan! ***hand on cheek*** She's perfect. Beautiful, kind, sweet… My favourite colour is light purple and I love pink flowers because Nadeshiko means pink! I specialise in biking and driving. I don't have much time for Tomoyo because of my work, but I give her lots of toys! I want Tomoyo to keep her long hair because it reminds me of Nadeshiko's! ***starry eyes*** 

Emerald: Hmm… like mother, like daughter I guess!

Sonomi: ***still starry-eyed***

Emerald: -.-; Well, will you help me with my thank you list?

Sonomi: Anything!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Cherry li- Thanks for reviewing again! I'll try to write more for you!

Tasha- You are soooo sweet, you know! Hehe… yep… Eriol's in lurve!

Philomela- Heheh… I love Eriol too, and Syaoran! I'll try to put in more S+S!

Aleris- You sure it's not crappy? Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!

Maggie-san- Aw! So sweet! I have talent? Never heard that before! Thanks so much! 

Kawaii Gurl- Ooh so you like details, huh? Heheh… I'll try to make a more detailed chapter.

Kitty kat- You love E+T, dontcha? I'll try to add more E+T and S+S, of course! Yeah… ooh… just realised Eriol seems OOC…

Sweet Sakura- Good idea! It slipped my mind! Arrgh, can you believe it? Hehe, yeah, I'll keep writing!

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- Aw, thanks! Gifted? Me? Hahaha! A weird thought, but I can dream, can't I?

Daphne Li- Probably I'll have to slow my pace too because I have this geography test and Maths exam and I'm terrible at both of them and I know I'm going to fail! Urrrgggghhh! Anyway, looking forward to your stories!

Cutie Blossom- Ah! It's you! I loved your fics "Don't Be Scared" and "A Right to Love"! Please continue!

Wiza- I'll try to add more S+S. Hmm… running out of ideas, but don't worry, I'll think of _something_… If only I knew what…

Cherryblossomsakura2111- Hehe, that's what I love about the characters! Hehe… I think they're OOC, but hope you don't mind!

Silverymare- I looove your stories! You're a great author. Looking forward to more!

Rosetta- Hehe… yep Eriol's in loooooovvve! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks soooo Much,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Ah! I'm sooo grateful to all of you!

Sonomi: So kind! ***still starry-eyed***

Emerald: 0.o Well, here's the disclaimer! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll, Chiharu owns her ribbon and…

Sonomi: I own Nadeshiko… Well, sort of…

Emerald: Hehe… Well, here's the next chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 7: I Find Myself Here Again…

Sakura's POV

I awoke to fins two eyes staring creepily at me.

"H-hoeeeee!"

I leapt out of bed at once.

"Ohohoho! Sakura-chan KAWAII DESU!"

"T-tomoyo-chan!"

Sometimes Tomoyo-chan really scares me, like right now. She had this wide grin on her face and her eyes were starry.

"I've got a new outfit for you, Sakura-chan!" she shoved something under my nose.

I stumbled back and took a look at it. It was very beautiful, but simple; no laces and frills. It consisted of a pair of beige pants and a white blouse with cherry blossom prints on the lovely material.

"Aw! You shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to! In fact, I revamped your whole wardrobe!"

I sweatdropped. Tomoyo-chan was smiling really widely. I sank lower.

__

Scary!

I went to the bathroom to change quickly. When I emerged from it, dressed in the outfit my best friend made, Aunt Sonomi was with Tomoyo-chan.

"SAKURA-CHAN KAWAII DESU!" she squealed. At once, she became the starry-eyed replica of Tomoyo-chan.

She pinched me on the cheeks and rambled on about how lovely I looked. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

When at last she exited the room, I sank onto the bed. My cheeks were flaming from getting pinched too much and I was swirl-eyed.

Kero-chan floated in with a colossal bowl of pudding.

"Hi, Sakura! The pudding here's great! You should try some!" he told me as he settled down on my bed. He stuck his head into the pudding and began eating ferociously.

I watched in wide-eyed awe.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Your two rescuers are waiting for you."

And with that, Tomoyo-chan dragged me out of my room. I shouted goodbye to Kero-chan, whose head was immersed in his precious bowl of pudding. She pulled me down the wide, sweeping marble staircase to the huge dining room.

It was very grand, with a crystal chandelier and a long mahogany table with many cushioned chairs. There were golden plates on crystal place mats and the place reeked of expensive perfume.

Eriol-kun was sitting in one of the seeds. Once he spotted us, he walked up to us and offered his arms to both of us. We took them as he greeted, "You ladies are looking lovelier than ever today."

He seemed to be glancing at Tomoyo-chan a lot. Hmmm… I wonder why?

As we sat down for breakfast, which consisted of very exotic delicacies, I looked around.

"Hoe! Where's Li-kun?"

Eriol placed his fork down and dabbed his mouth with a napkin before turning to me, "I believe he's somewhere in the gardens. Why don't you go call him?"

"Sure. I'm sure he doesn't want to miss breakfast!"

I rushed out to the gardens to find him at once.

~*~

Eriol's POV

Time to play matchmaker!

"Hmm… what's with the smirk, Hiiragizawa-san?" dear Daidouji-san asked as she dabbed her mouth daintily with her napkin.

"Shh!" I told her gently.

I held my hands out in front of me and a ball of blue energy started to form.

"What's happening?" Daidouji-san asked.

I merely smiled. After gathering enough energy, I released the ball.

"Done."

"What were you doing?"

Beautiful Daidouji-san is very persistent. I love girls with brains!

"Putting some matchmaking to action."

Daidouji-san stared. Then her innocent face brightened, as she understood what I was saying. She started to smirk a smirk similar to mine.

"Sounds exciting!"

"It is."

As her smirk widened, I grinned back.

Ooh… Now I know why I love her sooo much!

~*~

Sakura's POV

"Li-kun!"

I had raced round the gardens three times, searching for him but I couldn't find him at all.

"Li-kuuuuunnnn!"

Urrrggghhh… Where is he?

I leaned against the Sakura tree, panting for breath.

"You were calling me?"

I screamed when I saw Li-kun's head suspended upside-down in front of me. When I took a closer look I realised he was hanging by his feet on the tree.

"Don't ever do that again!" I told him as he leapt down with perfect grace.

"Do what? Scare you?" He mimicked what my face must have looked like exaggeratedly.

"Ooohhh… I'm so scared," he took on a high-pitched voice.

I glared at him icily, "You're mean!"

"I didn't say I wasn't," he replied lazily.

Ooohhh… he gets on my nerves!

"Eriol-kun told me to get you. Breakfast's ready." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and scowled as he slid down till he was sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Oooh… E-riooolll, is it? Why should you do everything he says?"

"I'm not doing whatever he says!" I replied indignantly.

"Eriol, let me kiss your dainty feet! Oh, Eriol, you're so sweet!" there was that high-pitched voice again.

"It's not my fault he's waayyy nicer than you'll ever be!"

"Oh, realllyyyy?" he asked, "And I suppose, he's the sweetest, most charming person to ever walk the planet?"

"That's right," I told him defiantly.

"Oh, puh-leasem Kinomoto! You're so daft you wouldn't know the difference between the back end and front end of a bull."

"You… urggghh… you… arrgh!" I threw my nose in the air and stormed off.

I HATE HIM!

Then, before I could even get to the palace doors, I felt a blue aura, strong and ancient.

Oh no! What now?

I turned slooowwwwllly around and found myself face-to-face with the most ugly wolf I had ever seen. Saliva was dripping from its sharp teeth and its tongue, huge and purple, was hanging out.

Oh yucks!

It bared its teeth at me and glare, hackles raised.

Things can't get any worse!

It wiggled its bottom and prepared to lunge… at me.

Oh great! It just got worse…

It leapt for me and I dodged quickly. It bounded on me again and I barely dodged it. The third time, I felt claws tearing my skin, and a sharp searing pain in my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth.

I won't be beaten…

I suddenly remembered something. I pulled of my necklace.

I held it out and chanted:

"The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, command thee under convert.  
Release!"

It transformed into a staff. I twirled it expertly in my hand. I dug into my pocket and drew out a card.

I looked at it.

The Fight Card.

"Fight card, give me your power!" 

I concentrated my energy. I felt new powers flowing into me.

As the wolf lunged for me again, I used my newfound powers to block its attack. I parried with it hard. 

I lunged.

And kicked.

And punched.

I could feel myself getting tired.

Oh no!

I gave a hard blow as its teeth bit down on my hand.

As it inflicted the painful wound, I kicked it with all my might.

With a mournful howl, the wolf collapsed and disappeared in a flash of blue.

And I was all alone. In my torn. My clothes were torn and I was bleeding profusely.

The world spun.

And I fainted.

Again.

~*~

Syaoran's POV

I could feel a mysterious blue aura mingling with Kinomoto's pink one.

I took off, running through the six gardens of the Daidouji palace.

By the time I reached the auras, the blue aura had disappeared.

Kinomoto's aura was still there. But the pink as now faded and weak.

Oh man!

There she was lying on the ground. I ran up to her. Her clothes were torn and she was bloody.

What to do?

I sighed and I picked her up, for the second time.

Oh man! I always end up in these types of situations.

I picked her up tenderly, brushed away a few auburn locks and resisted the urge to stare at her face.

It would be immediate death if I looked at her.

__

Look away! Look away!

With my eyes averted, I ran with her to the head nurse's room.

~*~

Emerald: Yay! Done!

Sonomi: Sakura-chan KAWAII DESU!

Emerald: Um… I know… Well since I'm soo sleepy, (It's about 11 at night!) I'll end here. Good night! Please review!


	9. I Don't Know Myself

Emerald: Hi! I'm here with the next chapter. I'm so sorry that my story's plot is all weird and tangled. ***bows head*** Sorry! Fujitaka's here today!

Fujitaka: ***smiles calmly***

Emerald: Well, tell us about yourself.

Fujitaka: I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father. My name means ivy. I was born on January 3rd and I work as a professor at a nearby university. I love the colours white, ivory and brown. My favourite flowers are pink, peach blossoms and cherry blossoms, my beloved children and wife's names! My hobby I guess is cooking. I cook because, well, my wife isn't around. Sweet Nadeshiko… she was so dear to me… ***sniffs***

Emerald: Aw… ***teary-eyed*** Well, will you help me with my thank you list?

Fujitaka: ***adjusts spectacles*** Of course I will.

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Mitski- Thanks! Of course I'll e-mail you when I update!

Sweet Sakura- Sorry! I had to do that. It was part of my utterly messed-up fic…

Cherry li- Thanks! Well, I hope you like this chapter, k?

Edra- I know it's weird! As I said before, this fic is utterly messed-up. So sorry! However, my best friend started _collecting_ boyfriends when she was ten. She's weird…

Li wei- Of course you haven't offended me. Ooh… you're very logical! Heheh… sorry about that. Well, I hope you don't mind me leaving it like it is cos I'm wayyyy to lazy to change it. Heheh… Thanks for ALL your reviews!

Aleris- Are you sure it's not crappy? Well, I still think it is… Anyway, thanls!

SakumaRyuichi- Aw… THANKS SOOOO MUCH! YOU'RE REALLY SWEEETTT! I'll try to continue, k? And I'll try to make it better!

Cutie Blossom- YAY! It'll hopefully be up by Friday? I'll be waiting to read it!

Chrono Cross- Haha… I love your reviews! Thanks so much!

SakuraGoldenWolf- I'll try to continue. Hope this chapter's not too boring! 

Kawaiisakura- Hehe… Thanks! By the way, your fic is SOOOO GOOOD! CONTINUE PLEASE!

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- You love it? Yay! Thanks for reviewing yet again!

Wiza_Dan_U- I know it's crazy… but you never know what's in Eriol's evil mind and my stupid twisted story…

Daphne Li- I'll try to add more T+E. And I'll try not to be discouraged by the *shudders* tests…

Silvermoon Maru- Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!

SaNtoRiO Destiny- Aw! Thanks for reviewing so kindly! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Xiaolin Wu- Heheh… I think they're really evil when they get together… That's what I love about them!

Setsu- So sorry! Well, Eriol had to do that because… well… you'll see in this chapter!

Rosetta- Yar… Syaoran's acting kinda mean but he's really worried… hehe… wonder what will happen!

Love all of ya,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks for helping me reach over a hundred reviews! I'm so happy! 

Fujitaka: Thanks!

Emerald: Here's the disclaimer! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll, Chiharu owns her ribbon, Sonomi owns Nadeshiko and…

Fujitaka: I own… whatever I own…

Emerald: Well, hope you like this weird chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 8: I Don't Know Myself

Tomoyo's POV

I stared at Hiiragizawa-san's teacup.

My mouth was wide open.

Hiiragizawa-san had opened this sort of thing that let us watch dear Sakura-chan's and Li-san's every step.

I growled as Li-san carried off the badly hurt Sakura to the nurse's room.

"How could you? Poor Sakura-chan! She's hurt!" I cried as I turned to face Hiiragizawa-san.

He looked unperturbed.

"It's okay."

It's okay?

Sakura-chan's hurt and dying and it's okay?

Grr…

"Dear Daidouji-san, I must say that frowning does not suit your angelic face at all. And Sakura-chan's not dying," he answered calmly.

His eyes were fixed on me, watching me.

__

Creepy…

"Well, she's hurt! Why did you have to send that monster?" I asked him, folding my arms and pouting unhappily.

"Well, imagine this. I send a cute cuddly "destructive" plushy, which Sakura-chan can destroy easily without getting hurt at all. Well then, she and my cute little descendant wouldn't be _alone _in a room together, wouldn't they?"

"Ooh…"

My pout turned into a full-blown smirk.

"KAWAII! I WANNA SEE!" I shrieked in joy, turning to run to the nurse's room to spy on them.

"Shh!"

Hiiragizawa-san grabbed me around my waist and gently lowered me down to my seat. Then he tenderly placed his forefinger on my lips. His fingers were soft and warm on my lips.

I stared at him.

He stared at me.

Then, we blushed and looked away.

I swear I don't know myself anymore…

~*~

Syaoran's POV

The nurse had left Kinomoto and me in the room after treating her wounds. Both of us. In one room. _Alone…_

I couldn't look at her. I just couldn't.

I looked away, out of the window, twiddling my thumbs.

Oh man…

I can't resist.

Ever so sllloooooowwwlllyy, I turned my head to glance at Kinomoto.

I planned only to glance at her shortly, but that short glance turned into a long gaze.

I mean, I couldn't help it.

She was lying there looking sooo…. sooo… beautiful. So sue me.

Her glossy auburn hair fanned out on the pillow and her face was rosy.

Her lips…

They were slightly parted.

Oh man…

Luscious, ruby lips which looked so soft and inviting.

From the seat by her bedside I could feel her warm breath.

I couldn't look away from her lips.

Oh no…

I'm in deeeppp trouble…

I leaned closer, staring at her.

Arrgghh! Pull away, Syaoran, PULL AWAY!

I couldn't help it.

Closer…

My face was just above hers.

Closer…

When, I found myself looking into two deep pools of sparkling emerald.

"GAHHHHH!!!"

"HOEEEEEEEE!!!"

I leaned back in my seat a little too far and ended up sprawled on the floor. Kinomoto had grabbed her bed sheets and was leaning back against the pillow, glaring.

Ooh… Icy…

"What are _you _doing here?" she demanded as I pulled myself off the floor.

My gaze was drawn to those lips of hers.

I gulped and shook my head.

"Um… Why? Were you expecting Eriol?" I taunted.

Oops… Mistake!

She glared even more icily.

"I mean… um…"

What do I say?

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

Her green eyes narrowed, glinting with anger.

"I found you bleeding and unconscious so I carried you here… and… um… yeah…" I told her.

Since when did I lose my cool talking to a _girl_?

"Oh."

Then Kinomoto motioned for me to come nearer.

I gulped and approached her.

I blinked as she smiled sweetly and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"It's okay…"

And we stared at each other.

Oh no…

I could feel a tinge of red rising in my cheeks.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked her apprehensively.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Silence.

"You know, Li-kun… You're not that bad. Why are you so cold?" she asked, smiling as she turned to me.

I gulped as I watched her full lips curve up.

"Um… That's none of your business?"

It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"I understand."

Then, she slowly got off the bed. She unwrapped the bandages and threw then on the floor. Dried blood.

"W-what are you doing? Get back in bed!" I ordered.

I started to pick up the bandages when I realised that she had strategically placed her foot on them.

"No."

I looked up at her. She was frowning and had her arms folded.

"Oh… strong aren't we?" I teased.

I got up and faced her. She only reached my chin.

"Well… does it hurt here?"

I jabbed carefully at a wound.

She winced.

"How about here?"

I carefully poke another.

Winced again.

"There! Now get back into bed!"

I picked her up and my heart rate increased. It was pumping at a thousand beats per second when I felt the warmth of her body against mine.

I gulped as I placed her on the bed again.

I set to work, wrapping the unraveled bandages.

Once I finished, I took a nervous step back.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

And we stared at each other.

Then I felt her arms wrap slowly around my neck and she leaned against me.

That was it.

I blushed flaming red.

"Thanks so much. You saved me two times. You came to help me two times. And all the while I was so cold to you and…"

I placed my finger on her lips.

They were so soft.

Warm and moist against my trembling finger.

"It's okay."

Kinomoto pulled away.

And she smiled.

… And I blushed _again_. Redder than before…

"H-hoe! Li-kun, do you have a fever?"

"N-no… I h-have to go now. Just get enough rest and don't step out of bed until the nurse comes back. Why is she taking so long anyway? Urmm… anyway… Bye… I have to go…"

I sprinted out of the room. I shut the door and slid down.

I blushed.

Oh God… What's happening to me?

~*~

Eriol's POV

"Kawaii!"

That was Daidouji-san of course.

Her face was just inches from my teacup. Her eyes were wide and she had a smirk on her face.

"AH! KAWAII!"

She turned to me in a flurry of dark locks.

"You're the best Hiiragizawa-san!"

She hugged me tightly.

"It's not a problem."

I was almost choking in her hug.

But it felt great.

I have to say it's not everyday a beautifully brilliant lady hugs you so gratefully.

She let go of me.

"Ah! I have to get ready for this matchmaking. Bye, Hiiragizawa-san."

She planted a kiss on my cheek.

Full, ruby lips against my cheek.

I waited until she disappeared as I replied with a rather choked "Bye, Daidouji-san."

Then, I went totally red.

I swear steam was pouring out of my ears.

Oh no. Great reincarnation of Clow, what have you done?

I lovingly touched the spot Daidouji-san had kissed. I could still feel the luscious lips.

Oh no, Eriol.

She's got you.

Real bad.

~*~

Emerald: Wow! What a lot of happenings! Some S+S and T+E!

Fujitaka: My little girl… All grown up! ***Sobs***

Emerald: That's right! Well, please review! Sorry if it's a weird chapter!


	10. Illusion's Tricks

Emerald: Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I still haven't really sorted out the plot, but anyway… Instead of a CCS character, my busybody best friend is here to snoop around!

Sapphire: ***poses like a supermodel***

Emerald: Yep that's her! So, anyway she'll be helping me research about anything I need to research abut on the net. Plus she'll be my personal slave! Muhahaha!

Sapphire: Emerald's real mean…

Emerald: That's what everyone says. Help me with my thank you list, Saph!

Sapphire: I was forced to do this!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Mitski- Tomoyo's hugging Eriol cos she's sooo happy about the matchmaking and she doesn't think she crushes him… at least for now! And soon, Sakura and Syaoran will be all sugary sweet to each other!

Natasha: Heheh… What flattery! By the way, I'm looking forward to you putting up your story!

Maggie-san- I'll try to keep it going… but I have to go slower because my plot's getting more and more twisted… How will I find my way out of this mess?

Ultima- You find it cool? *Sniff* So sweet! I'll try to continue!

Sweet Sakura- I didn't let them kiss because I wanted to torture all you fans! Muahahaha… Just kidding… Relax… Soon they'll kiss!

Cherry li- So many reviews! Heheh! Thanks so much! So far I like chapter 9 the best too cos there's some fluff.

Aleris- Really? It's not crappy? Thanks so much! Sorry for the late posting!

Final Fantasy Princess- Wow! You're really observant! Thanks for telling me! I love your fic "My Only One" It's great!

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- Thanks for ALL your reviews! It won't be everyday I update though…Need to plan properly. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Chrono Cross- Don't worry! I'll update soon! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger!

SakuraStar- Interesting? Yay! By the way, great work on "Witch Princess Sakura"! Can't wait for the next chapter! E-mail me when you update!

Naf-Chan- Me? A great author? Thanks! I love your fic! It was… indescribable! You have to continue writing fics, k?

Daphne Li- Nah, I can't really balance… See, I'm starting to trail behind already! Don't worry, I'll try to add more fluff.

Li wei- Heheh.. being logical again! I don't really want a hentai Syaoran now… Can you imagine what would have happened? Oh wait, don't try. Heheh… You and Edra remind me of me and… *shudders* Sapphire…

Silvermoon maru- Yeah… maybe they'll kiss soon… Hint, hint…

Chocobaby- Ummmm… Your name reminds me of chocolate! *Drools* I'll try to add more fluff!

Cherry Wolf- So sorry for making you wait for so long… Surely you're not dead!

Setsu- It's extremely weird, yep! Cute? Thanks so much!

Tenshi no Kibo- Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Cutie Blossom- Closer eh? Well, soon… Heheh!

SaNtoRiO Destiny- Yep, he's muuuchhh nicer. Let's hope he'll be even nicer soon. Wink, wink…

Rosetta- Soon there'll be Sakura loves Syaoran… Now she still thinks she likes Eriol… Ooh… Hope you like this!

KaikuNozomi- Soon everyone will be happy, of course except Taeko. Here's the next chapter!

Cherryblossom2111- Yeah, teachers are cruel. Hmmph… If I ran a school, there'd be no teachers! Yay! Hope you like this chapter!

Rosekeet- I'm sooo flattered! Of course you can post it up!

Jessica Johnson- Here's more! Hope you enjoy it!

Fewwh- Yep, It's Kero! Thanks for reviewing!

A dozen kisses,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks you all!

Sapphire: Yep, thanks!

Emerald: You're still here? Hmmmph… Well here's the stoopid disclaimer! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll, Chiharu owns her ribbon, Sonomi owns Nadeshiko, Fujitaka owns whatever he owns and…

Sapphire: I own the world!

Emerald: That's what everyone says. Well, here's the next chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 9: Illusion's Tricks

Touya's POV

No! Never ever! Noooooo!

"No way, otou-san," I scowled, sliding lower in my seat. I glared at him and the Earth gaki, who was pretending to look positively angelic.

"Yes, you are going. You need some rest and relaxation," Otou-san told me, looking a little agitated.

"Rest and relaxation? Let me get this straight… THE KAIJUU'S GONE AND YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SOME "REST AND RELAXATION"?" I shouted.

"Yes," Otou-san replied mildly.

I must have been an ugly sight. My face was red and I could feel veins popping out from my forehead and neck.

"Is something wrong, Kinomoto-san?" the Supreme Gaki of the World turned to me.

He had a smirk on that ugly face of his.

I glared.

He smirked even more.

"Oh no," my voice was dripping with sarcasm, "There's nothing wrong with me. In fact, instead of staying with the Daidoujis for three days, I'll stay for a whole week."

"Good. It's settled then."

And with that, Otou-san stepped out majestically. The gaki shot me a final smirk before wheeling around and tagging after otou-san.

I slapped my forehead.

__

Stupid me…

And stupid Earth gaki too… Sucking up to Otou-san like that…

I sighed and got up to pack my things. I was headed for the Daidouji Kingdom first thing in the morning.

"Where are you, Kaijuu? I miss feeling you step on your poor onii-chan's foot," I sniffed.

Poor monster…

~*~

Sakura's POV

"Sakura-chan!"

A loud shriek started me as something hurled itself onto me.

"I want to sleep" I yawned

The figure did not budge. Instead, it continued shaking me.

"Geroff, geroff me!" I tried to shake it off.

"Come on Sakura-chan! This is important," the figure told me. I could just see a sheet of raven hair.

Tomoyo-chan…

"Tomoyo-chan! Surely trying on another costume is not as important as sleeping," I rolled over lazily.

"No, it's not that, Sakura-chan. It's just that Touya-san is coming… TODAY!" Tomoyo-chan shrieked.

"Nani? Onii-chan?"

I was wide-awake instantly. I threw the covers aside.

Tomoyo-chan was sitting at the edge of the bed, along with Aunt Sonomi and Kero-chan who was eating his pudding yet again.

"I just got a call from your father. He told me Touya-san will be arriving soon!" Aunt Sonomi told me fretfully, but not before pinching my cheeks.

"Hoeeeee! What am I going to do?"

Just then, the door burst open and Eriol-kun and Li-kun stumbled in.

"Where's the fire?" Li-kun mumbled sleepily as Eriol-kun dragged him up.

"Wake up, cute little descendant, or I'll ask Sakura-chan to wake you up for me." I heard Eriol-kun whisper.

At once Li-kun was wide-awake, a glare adorning his face.

Hoeeeee?

"Hmmm… Maybe you can use the illusion card, Sakura," Kero-chan told me before plunging his head back into the pudding.

"No." Li-kun replied, "No way!"

"Hoeee? Why not Li-kun?" I turned to him.

A light tinge appeared on his cheeks. Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan grinned at each other.

Hoeee? Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something?

"You just got better two days ago… We can't risk you getting injured again," Li-kun told me slowly, all the while growing redder.

"Ohohohoho! KAWAII!" Tomoyo-chan and Aunt Sonomi cried in unison. They had identical starry eyes and smirks. Eriol-kun was grinning wiiiiiiiddddeeeellllyyyy.

__

Scary…

Kero-chan glared at Li-kun, "Back off, gaki!"

Then he turned to me, "Anyway, he's right. You can't use the cards again. You're still recovering." He hovered in front of me and scratched his yellow head.

"Then what do we do?" Aunt Sonomi asked.

Lucky we already told her about all these magical happenings or she would have fainted out of shock.

Eriol-kun's grin suddenly grew wider… If that's even possible…

"I know! I'll use my magic!"

Ah… Eriol-kun!

Li-kun glared at me for a while before snorting, "Don't drool over sweet Eriol too much, Kinomoto…"

I gave him an answering glare before turning my full attention towards Eriol-kun. He expertly summoned his wand and chanted something about a false from and the power of illusion drawn from the cards.

And…

**__**

Bang!

There was a flash of red light engulfing me. When the light cleared, everyone except Eriol-kun stared.

"You!" Li-kun's eyes were wide with terror, "You!"

"Umm… Me?" I asked in confusion.

Li-kun was now pallid and trembling in fright.

"Nooooooooo!"

I covered my ears, "What happened?"

"Sakura-chan… You're not the kawaii Sakura-chan anymore!" Tomoyo-chan and Aunt Sonomi shrieked in terror.

Oh… How horrifying!

"What do you mean?"

"You've taken on a temporary false form," Kero-chan told me.

"Buuutttt, what happened to the Kawaii Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo-chan asked.

"Nothing. This I just another illusion so Kinomoto-san will not know that Sakura is indeed here. She's looking different isn't she?" Eriol-kun answered cheerfully.

"Positively deadly," Li-kun squeaked.

"Why is he so scared?" I asked.

Eriol-kun led me to the mirror, "Because, it seems that I have _accidentally_ made you take on the form of his fiancée."

"Accidentally? Accidentally, my foot!" came Li-kun's retort.

I stared as I looked into the mirror.

I was _different_!

My auburn hair was now black and put up in ordangoes and my emerald eyes were now ruby red.

"So, why is he scared? She's not that bad looking!" I turned to Li-kun, who winced.

"Weeelll, Li-kun's fiancée and cousin, Li Meiling tends to be a little clingy at times. That's the reason her ran away, remember?" Eriol-kun told me patiently.

Oohhhh… Yeah!

"A _little_ clingy? _At times_? Try very clingy every second of the day!" Li-kun shuddered.

"Now, now, my cute little descendant. This is _Sakura-chan_, not Meiling!"

"She looks like Meiling…"

"But it's Sakura-chan."

"Ookay… So this Meiling-look-a-like is actually Kinomoto… How comforting!" Li-kun replied sarcastically.

"Well, at least I won't glomp you or anything," I told him defiantly.

Who would? I mean, it's not like he's irresistible, right?

__

Right?

"Dear Sakura-chan, since you are now in Meiling's form, you have to play the part, and you to my cute descendant."

"What do you mean?" Li-kun and I chorused.

Eriol-kun was smirking.

Tomoyo-chan glanced evilly at me before plastering an identical smirk.

Aunt Sonomi had gone starry-eyed, "Oh, young love!"

"It means you have take on the role of an engaged couple." Eriol-kun told us.

"Meaning?" the both of us asked.

"You have to act like you're engaged… You know, little hugs and kisses here and there," Tomoyo-chan told us.

"Nani?"

"Hoeeee?"

"Never!" we both hollered glaring at each other.

"Do you want to be discovered, Sakura-chan?" Eriol-kun asked.

"Do you want Sakura-chan to be discovered, Li-san?" Tomoyo-chan questioned.

We sighed and turned to each other.

"Look, just because we have to act lovey-dovey doesn't mean you can continue glomping me after all this."

"In your dreams," I retorted.

"We'll always argue with each other after this right?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He stuck out his hand.

I took it and we shook…

And his cheeks turned a flaming red.

Hoeee?

~*~

Emerald: The end of this chapter!

Sapphire: I think this is a crappy chapter, Emerald.

Emerald: Me too, but you always say that.

Sapphire: Because it's true!

Emerald: That's what you always say. Well, please review! And sorry if I update a little later, I'm probably going to Bangkok on holiday. Bye!


	11. Deceive

Emerald: Hi! I'm back with another chapter! Plus Saph isn't here to bother me! Instead, here's Suppy!

Suppy: It's Spinel, not Suppy!

Emerald: Aw, isn't he sweet! Heheh… So tell us about yourself, Suuupppyyy…

Suppy: It's not Suppy! Grrr… My name is _Spinel_, get it? I'm one of Eriol's guardians. I love eating bitter things, unlike Kero. I hate sweets, because I sort of get a little wild when I'm fed them. ***Shudders*** My favourite thing to do is read. My favourite colours are black and green and my favourite flower is the poppy. And I like reading in a _quiet_ surrounding, meaning nooo Kero or Nakuru.

Emerald: Well, that's Suppy. Will you help me with my thank you list?

Suppy: I am nooootttt Suppy! But I'll help anyway…

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Sweet-Lioness- In love with my fic? Wow! I'm honoured! Heheh… I'll try to add more S+S fluff for you!

Rosetta- It's good? Thanks! I'll try to update faster! Hope you like this chapter!

Setsu- Eww… Syaoran falling deeply in love with Sakura as Meiling?! Never! Not a nice thought, huh? Don't worry, very soon Sakura will realise she likes Syaoran… or maybe not that soon.

ChibiSakuraSyaoran- Yeah… clueless Sakura and eeevil Eriol and Tomoyo, not forgetting the blushing Syaoran!

Kawaii Gurl- Will they kiss or hug? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Hope you like this chapter!

KaikaNozomi- Can you read minds? Because that was my rough plan! Heheh… great minds think alike! I love M+T too! Heheh… I'm still planning how I should transform the ideas into a story, so help me out if you have any more suggestions!

Cutie Blossom- A perfect chapter? Ah… I wish… Hope you enjoy this chapter… Heheh… Still waiting for your fics!

dale jr's girl #8- You love them both? Ah! I'm sooo happy! Don't worry, I don't have creativity too! That's what my English teacher says… She's eeee-vil!

Natasha- Yay! You created a fanfiction.net ID! I'm sooo happy! Look forward to your stories. And, yeah, Saph isn't very nice! Heheh… Oops, she'll kill me if she reads this!

Sakura- Thanks for your many reviews! You're soo sweet! How to get the story on the site? You register, type out your story on Microsoft Words, then save it as HTML, then go Document Manager, upload it (but you gotta close the HTML thingy first or else the folder will be empty) and go create story! Ooh… Maybe you can't understand what I'm saying cos it's all muddled but you can e-mail me and I'll try my best to help you out!

SakuraStar- Hehe… I can't imagine Sakura acting as Meiling either, but I'll try to find a way!

Tenshi no Kibo- Let's hope she survives or Syaoran will be broken-hearted… Aww…

Relena Lupin- You reviewed this story too! Awww… so kind! Hope you like this chapter!

Santorio Destiny- Heheh… I'm like that too… Ow… Right now having a bad headache… Too much sugar!

Running out of things to say,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thankew sooo much… I'm running out of things to say to all of you great people too!

Suppy: ***reading book***

Emerald: Hehe… here's the disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll, Chiharu owns her ribbon, Sonomi owns Nadeshiko, Fujitaka owns whatever he owns, Sapphire thinks she owns the world (she also thinks she owns a pile of cow manure) and…

Sapphire: I don't own Nakuru or Kero! You can take them!

Emerald: Well, I guess that is a disclaimer… Well, enjoy this chapter!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 10: Deceive

Syaoran's POV

I must have the worse luck in the whole wide world.

First, I runaway from my annoying bride-to-be, then I meet four eyes, not forgetting I stumble upon this girl who makes me feel weird and now, the girl is Meiling.

Oh, and I forgot "Getting stuck with Lucifer and his bride".

Otherwise known as four eyes and Daidouji.

I roll my eyes as Daidouji gives Kinomoto and me yet another lecture on how we should act. Four eyes is sitting on her bed trying not to drool as he watches her.

__

Dear grandpa…

She's telling _me_ I should have my hand around Kinomoto and look romantically into her eyes when I speak to her.

Cow dung.

I turn to look at Kinomoto, but shudder.

Urrghh... She looks so much like Meiling it scares me. The only difference is Meiling usually has this lovesick look when she hangs from my arms.

What does she think I am? A monkey bar?

Kinomoto, however, had this trademark Kinomoto swirly-eyed look on Meiling's face.

"Hoeeeee?"

I almost chuckled.

It was weird to hear that coming from old Meiling.

Kinomoto blinked and wildly shook her head, "T-tomoyo-chan! We aren't really engaged so I don't think we need to…"

Daidouji's hand flew up to her mouth and she smiled a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Ohohohoho! Dear Sakura-chan!"

Kinomoto and I exchange looks as we both slide lower down in our seats, similar sweatdrops rolling down our head.

__

Scarrryyyy…

There came a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Daidouji called, plastering a sweet smile on her face.

Amazing how she can change from such an evil devil to an innocent angel in such a short time.

Practice, I guess…

A maid came in, bowing, "Prince Touya from the Kinomoto Kingdom is about to arrive. Queen Sonomi wants all of you down in the great hall at once."

"Okay, Ayano."

Ayano then bowed again before walking out.

"Well, remember all I've taught you. Go down there and make me proud!" Daidouji wiped away her tears.

Weird…

I caught sight of Eriol grinning like a dopey dog, nodding at Daidouji.

I smiled inwardly…

__

Dear old four eyes…

We made our way down to the great hall.

The great hall was huge. The floor was made of marble and the wall seemed to shine like diamond. There was a raised platform with a throne. Queen Sonomi was perched on top it, looking regal.

She beckoned to us and smiled tenderly at Kinomoto and I, "Good luck, you two."

We gulped and nodded.

Oh man…

The heavy mahogany door opened slowly and noiselessly and a page entered.

He blew his trumpet, before bowing so low that his forehead touched the ground.

"I present to you Prince Touya from the Kinomoto Kingdom!"

I felt Kinomoto tense up next to me.

"Don't worry. He won't know it's you," I told her.

Well, somebody's gotta do it, right?

A tall figure entered regally, marching majestically down the hall. The man had spiky black hair and sharp eyes.

He bowed down before the Queen.

"Nice to see you, Aunt!"

"You too, Touya!"

With that, they embraced each other. When they pulled apart, Kinomoto-san's eyes seemed to sadden.

"Have you found the kaijuu?"

The kaijuu?

What monster?

I felt Kinomoto tensing again beside me.

She's the… _kaijuu_?

How right!

I smirked at her, and she growled.

"I… haven't found her," Queen Sonomi's tone was a little shaky and her eyes darted quickly to us, before focusing on Kinomoto-san again.

"I see…" Kinomoto-san smiled a little sadly.

"Ah, Touya! I haven't introduced you to our visitors, have I?" Queen Sonomi was quick to change the subject.

She led him towards where we stood, at the back of the hall.

"Ah Tomoyo-chan. You haven't changed, have you? Still the kaijuu's weird friend," Kinomoto-san grinned.

"Your kaijuu's weird _best_ friend," Daidouji corrected.

Kinomoto was glaring at her brother.

"I am not a -"

Kinomoto-san turned to stare at her.

"I mean- Um… Syaoran… I am not a… a pig!" Kinomoto flushed ten shades of red in a split second.

Impressive…

I was supposed to let her call me Syaoran because she was my fiancée and all.

"And who are you?" Kinomoto-san glared.

"Oh, they're my friends. This is Hiiragizawa Eriol from the Hiiragizawa Kingdom," Daidouji looked pointedly at old gramps.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Kinomoto-san," four eyes bowed politely, "I must say you are looking dashind today."

Oh, ready for a round of "Let's-suck-up-to-Kinomoto-san", aren't we?

"And these are Li Syaoran and Li Meiling from the Li Kingdom. Um… they're _engaged_," the wife of Lucifer grinned encouragingly at me.

"Hi!" Kinomoto and I bowed awkwardly.

Hiiragizawa's and Daidouji's grins plainly said "Hug her!"

I stared at Kinomoto. There was that confused look on Meiling's face again.

I couldn't do this! I was horrified of Meiling.

__

Do it, descendant!

Grr… There goes grandpa snooping around in my mind.

Kinomoto-san had his eyebrows raised.

I gulped and prepared to wrap my arms around Kinomoto.

Maybe if I close my eyes it won't be that bad.

I prepared to clench my eyes shut, but suddenly a pink light shone from Kinomoto.

When the light cleared, I found myself staring into Kinomoto's emerald eyes.

Kinomoto was… well _Kinomoto_! She was herself again!

Oh man… Kinomoto-san will flip when he sees her!

Surprisingly, Kinomoto-san remained calm, looking expectantly at both of us.

Four eyes was looking unperturbed and Daidouji was waiting expectantly.

No on seemed to notice that Kinomoto was Kinomoto again!

I found myself staring at her.

Hiiragizawa's smile read "Go on!"

And Daidouji's eyes were pleading.

I turned back to Kinomoto and tried to calm myself down.

It's Kinomoto now. No more Meiling.

And slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck a little nervously.

And I really couldn't help it.

I blushed.

__

Whoa! Now we're getting somewhere!

Hiiragizawa again.

__

Shut up, gramps…Hey… Did you notice that Kinomoto's Kinomoto again?

Whaddya mean, descendant?

She's not Meiling anymore…

She isn't? Wow! This is better than I expected!

I don't like hearing that! What is going on four eyes?

Ooh… harsh! Don't worry! I'll tell you soon!

Kinomoto and I pulled away and we both blushed fiery red again.

"Hey… What's this? A blushing competition?" Kinomoto-san sounded agitated.

"Um… They're still in the first stages of engagement… They're still a little shy!"

Woweee… Good cover-up Daidouji.

I rolled my eyes.

I glanced at Kinomoto who still had a pink tinge in her cheeks.

Our eyes clashed for a moment.

Amber with emerald.

And we blushed yet again…

"A _little_ shy?" Kinomoto-san asked.

He looked around.

Daidouji and Queen Sonomi had their hands on their cheeks. They had gone starry-eyed and were sighing dreamily.

Four eyes was smirking his eee-vil smirk.

Kinomoto-san was obviously confused now.

"Am I missing something?"

~*~

Emerald: Yay! I finished the chapter! It's kind of pointless but there'll be some more interesting things in the next chapter. Touya starts to…

Suppy: Ah! I've found some really good fics. Wanna know some?

Emerald: Sure! These fics are some of the best and you'll love them! What are they?

Suppy: ***puts on glasses*** Well, here is one:

Dimensions- Part 1 by The MOUSE

Emerald: Oh! That's one of my faves! It's got everything you'll ever want! Romance, action/adventure, humour and pure talent! Plus it's complete! You should get around to reading it some time! My rating for it is 10/10! It deserves full marks!

Suppy: Another is:

The Power of Two Hearts by KayJuli

Emerald: Ooh! Love it! Even though she's a Brazilian and English isn't her native language, she writes great fics! The plot keeps getting better and better! There's so much adventure and suspense (esp. since she takes some weeks to write a chapter, but it's worth the wait!) My rating for it is 9/10!

Suppy: One more is:

Stuffed Animal by Daidouji Tomoyo

Emerald: It's great! It's written in a play format and it's totally cool! I love it! She's been taking a long time to update though… Maybe she won't continue (The Horror!) But it's a great story. My rating for it is 8/10!

Suppy: Well, that's all for now!

Emerald: Maybe I'll list three more in the next chapters! Well, bye then! Please review!


	12. Split Personalities

Emerald: Yay! I'm back with another chapter again… mixed-up and weird as usual! Here's Nakuru to help (yeah right!)…

Nakuru: Gooood moooorrrnnninnng! ***cheerful smile***

Emerald: Um… yeah! Well, tell us about yourself, Nakuru!

Nakuru: I'm Akizuuukkkii Nakuruuuuu! My true form is the beee-yooo-tiii-fuuulll Ruby Moon! My blood type is AB and I love the colour red because ruby is red! I'm born on October 23rd! And I lovvvve Maths! My favourite flower is the Queen of the Night. I'm a transfer student at Touya's class! ***starry eyes*** Ah! Touya! ***dreamy look***

Emerald: Heheh… There's the "Touya Glomper" for you! Will you help me with my thank you list, Nakuru?

Nakuru: ***singsong voice*** No problemo!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

SakuraStar- Wow! Something like that _is_ going to happen… I think… How did you know? Heheh… Don't die! I'll try to update fast!

Rosetta- Yep, they _are_ engaged… well sorta… Think of all the kawaii things I can write!

Natasha- Me? Talented? Heheh… why thanks you! You're sooo nice!

Ultima- I'll try to update quick, k? Hope you like this chapter!

Sakura- Thanks for alll your great reviews! Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it!

Mitski- Well, all your questions will be answered in this chap… at least I hope so! Maybe I'll let Sakura act like Meiling! Ah! Can you imagine?!

Daphne Li- You loved it? Yay! I'm sooo happy! Well, hope you like this chap too!

ForeverZero- Yeah… I guess they are sorta lovers and enemies, but not if I can help it! Hmm… great idea on the fighting scene! I'll try to slit it in somewhere!

Sakurakawaiicherry- Heheh… thanks! I'll try to "keep it up"!

Animegirl-mika- Ooh… I have an adoring fan! Wow! Heheh… you're so sweeet! Thanks for EVERYTHING! And I'll try to hurry and write more fluff for you!

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- Heheh… don't worry! I'm weird too! Wheeee! Hehe… By the way, YOU UPDATED YOUR FIC "EVERYTHING FOR THE ONE THING I CAN'T HAVE"!!! I'm sooo happy! But that was eevil of you to stop so soon! Anyway, please continue!

Relena Lupin- Interesting my audience? Wow! I do? Thanks! And, oh, will you continue your fic "Impossible Love"? I loooovvveee it! Who opened the door? Update soon, k?

Cutie Blossom- STUPID ME!!! I didn't notice it was up! Can you believe it? Arrrggghh! Anyway, I loved the chapter! It was great! Write more soon, k?

Chrono Cross- As I said before, I love your reviews! They're sooo amusing! Don't worry I'll update soon!

Pochacco- I love your fic "The Valentine Dance" too! It's great and funny and all that! Continue soon, k? I look forward to reading it!

Chibiookamigirl- Hehe… you sound like our dear Tomoyo-chan! I love your name by the way! Thanks for the kawaii review!

Panchan07- Thanks for reviewing this fic too! I hope you like this chap! 

Setsu- Yep, that's exactly where the fun comes in, but not when… *mumble* Well, something's gonna happen in this chapter… or so I think!

Sweet Sakura- A baby brother? Ah! Surely Kawaii! My bro is just a pain in the behind… Sorry for not making them kiss… Soon they will! Well, that's what I always say!

Fewwh- I love your name! This fic is one of the best? Aw! Thanks soooo much!

Tomomi- Thanks! Hope you like the other chaps too!

SaNtoRiO Destiny- Yeah! Lucky he didn't find out. I can just imagine what would happen if he did! Hehe… thanks for reviewing all these times!

Color of Dusk- Great? Yay! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chap!

Hugs AND kisses AND roses,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: I love all of you!

Nakuru: Me too!

Emerald: That's right! The disclaimer is: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns ***cough*** Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll, Chiharu owns her ribbon, Sonomi owns Nadeshiko, Fujitaka owns whatever he owns, Sapphire thinks she owns the world (she also thinks she owns a pile of cow manure), Suppy does not (I repeat DOES NOT) own Nakuru or Kero and…

Nakuru: Touya is all mine! ***Hearts in eyes*** Touya, dear! Yooohooo! Where are you?

Emerald: Right… Well, here's Chapter 11!

****

Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts

By: Emerald Pearls

Chapter 11: Split Personalities

From a window of a grand castle…

"Hmm… So the reincarnation of Clow is helping you, isn't he, dear girl?" the dark figure leant against the window.

"Well, I guess, since the wolf he sent was not meant to kill you, I'll send you my own to destroy you…"

And with a maniacal cackle, he left the window.

A dark ball of energy crashed out of the window.

Destination: Daidouji Kingdom

Target: Kinomoto Sakura

~*~

Eriol's POV

I grinned at my dear descendant.

He frowned at me and flopped onto his bed, arms folded.

"So, why did Kinomoto turn back to Kinomoto for me only? Why couldn't the rest of you see her as _her_?"

My smile grew even wider.

"Soul mates!"

"Gah???? What?" 

My dear descendant started sputtering in shock. He sat up and glared at me.

"WHAT?"

"Soul mates!" I replied simply.

My work was going to be much easier if they were destined for each other.

"The spell I used was an ancient one, and according to some of Clow's entries in his diary, the true love of a person would be able to see the person's true form, no matter what," I smirked.

"What?"

Dear descendant… Only in his teens and he's deaf…

"You heard me!"

I watched him blink.

And blink.

And blink.

Then he turned to me and slapped my back, "You know what, four eyes? That must have been the best joke you've tried! I almost believed you!"

Now it was my turn to blink.

I turned to him in horror, "You mean, you don't believe me?"

This was MORTIFYING!

"Why should I?"

And with that my _dear_ descendant shrugged and turned over in bed.

I stood there watching him. I was extremely horrified!

He didn't believe me?

Why not?

I mean, I've always been sweet, gentle, kind me… Why would he have any reason to not believe me?

I almost let out a guffaw when I spotted my face in the mirror.

Face frozen in a mortified expression.

Nose scrunched up.

Eyes wide.

Spectacles slipping off my nose.

With a "Hmmph", I turned away from the mirror and marched pompously to bed.

"Turn of the light, gramps," came my descendant's sleepy grunt.

I frowned and switched the lights off.

Then with another "Hmmph" I flopped onto my bed.

__

Really…

Youngsters these days…

~*~

The next day…

~*~

Tomoyo's POV

"HIIRAGIZAWA-SAN!!!!!"

I poked my head out of the door and waited.

Soon enough, footsteps screeched to a top outside the door of the bedroom Sakura-chan and I shared.

I regarded Hiiragizawa-san and Li-san with a deadly glare, then broke down.

"Something's wrong with Sakura-chan!"

And I dragged them into my room.

Sakura-chan still had Meiling's form.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a grumpy frown.

As we entered, she suddenly turned.

Her ruby eyes landed on Li-san and immediately they turned into red hearts.

"SYAAAAOOOORAAAAANNN!"

~*~

Syaoran's POV

I blinked as Kinomoto jumped at me.

She almost smothered me as she pulled me in for a tight hug.

I choked out.

"Kinomoto what are you doing?!"

Kinomoto pulled away and regarded me with an angry glare.

"You're my fiancé, remember?"

I almost fainted.

That was when I noticed that Kinomoto no longer was Kinomoto.

Instead she had Meiling's form.

But I could see the pink aura, flaring, then dying down.

It was confused and was struggling against its false form.

"Right… We're engaged…"

"That's right, SYYYAAAORAAAANNN!"

She pulled me into a hug again.

"Help me…"

I choked and turned blue as she held me in a death grip.

Daidouji and Hiiragizawa tried to pry her off.

She stopped strangling me and turned to Daidouji.

"You, whoever you are, did you try anything on my Syaoran? He's not seducible, you know…"

Daidouji blinked and merely shook her head, speechless.

I could see the pink aura getting weaker.

__

Hiiragizawa! What is happening?

Oh no… It seems that the spell I used was a little stronger than expected… and dear Sakura-chan seems to have taken Meiling's personality as well as her form.

I almost fainted. Two Meilings?

__

Then do something!

I can't! Not now! The only way to stop her is to change her back to her usual form and Kinomoto-san will surely know!

Then, Hiiragizawa turned to Kinomoto.

He told her in a voice people normally use to talk to babies, "Sakura-chan… Daidouji-san, my descendant and I have to have a little chat… I'm afraid you have to leave us alone for a while."

"Nooo! She'll" Kinomoto pointed at a crying Daidouji, "make a move on _my _Syaoran! I know it!"

She clung to my hand.

"No, she won't. She doesn't go for people like _your_ Syaoran. Isn't that right, Daidouji-san?"

Daidouji lifted her head.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"My kawaii Sakura-chan is not my kawaii Sakura-chan anymore!"

Kinomoto glanced suspiciously at her.

"Don't worry, Meiling… um… I'll make sure she doesn't … um… "Make a move on me"."

Kinomoto turned to me, eyes shining, "Really?"

"Um… yeah?"

What else could I say to the parasite anyway?

"Aw! You're so sweet!"

And with that she floated out of the room.

The pink aura kept struggling and I watched in silence as it died down a little.

Then, I shut the door.

"Tell me exactly what happened Hiiragizawa! This had better not be done on purpose or I swear I'll personally slay you!"

~*~

Sakura's POV

I don't know what's happening.

One minute I feel like myself, all cheerful and bubbly and the next second I'm feeling evil and I feel something choking my aura.

Then I spotted onii-chan, sitting silently on the veranda, watching the scenery.

As I came closer, I saw that he had a sketchbook in front of him and was lazily sketching the scenery, yawning.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san," I greeted.

It felt weird to hear a different voice come out from my throat.

Onii-chan glanced at me.

"Morning."

I climbed up to the veranda and eyed his sketch.

It was beautiful.

So realistic!

I didn't know my baka brother could draw!

"Wow! That's beautiful!" I gasped.

"Thanks…"

And I felt it…

Something was coming over me… and I felt different.

"But of course I can draw much better than you can."

I gasped inwardly when I heard those words from my mouth.

Oh-oh!

"Oh… you can, can't you?"

Onii-chan rolled his eyes.

I wanted to shout no and shake my head, but I couldn't control my body any more. I felt like a puppet.

"Of course!"

Urrghh… Can't believe I said that!

"Well, you seem to be very confident of yourself, _Lady Meiling_," onii-chan turned to me, a half-smirk on his face.

"Care to try your hand at drawing the scenery… I'll be the judge on how beautiful it is…"

"No problem… Don't be too amazed when you see my masterpiece!"

I snatched the pencil out of his hand and turned to a fresh new page.

My hand deftly sketched the scenery, adding a few pencil strokes here and there artistically.

In a matter of time it was finished…

I signed my name with a flourish, but the name that came out instead was Li Meiling.

I leant back to admire my sketch.

And did I mention art wasn't really my strong point.

Onii-chan picked the sketchbook up and stared at it.

"What a masterpiece," his tone was sarcastic.

"Thank you! Told you I could do it!"

He stared at me now.

"You seriously have a huge ego!"

I smiled back at him.

"You were expecting?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a growl.

We turned slowly.

Oh no!

Not another one!

It was a wolf, more disgusting than the one Eriol-kun sent.

It was black and huge.

Its tongue was brown and lumpy and sticky drool rained down from its open mouth.

It howled as though challenging me.

I growled and prepared to charge down and tear it to pieces.

But a hand held me back.

Onii-chan…

I looked up at him.

And he smiled.

That was the first time he smiled at a girl, other than me!

"You stay here! You don't wanna get hurt, do you?"

Before I could reply, he charged down. He leapt to the ground and pulled out his sword from its sheath hanging by his waist.

I rushed to the railings to watch.

Onii-chan, please don't get hurt!

They circled each other, the wolf with its teeth bared and onii-chan with his sword aimed.

And they lunged at each other.

There was a deafening clang of metal as onii-chan's sword clashed with the wolf's fangs.

The wolf leapt towards onii-chan and managed to scratch him on his arm, leaving a deep wound.

"Onii- I mean Kinomoto-san!"

I got ready to rush off the veranda, but he held his hand out.

"Stay!" he ordered, gritting his teeth.

And the two resumed their duel.

They matched each other, cut after cut, bite after bite.

The wolf was bleeding profusely now.

Onii-chan was limping.

His leg had been bitten, his arm scratched, and his chest too.

The wolf howled loudly.

Its red eyes glowed black and a ball of dark energy formed in its mouth.

Onii-chan's eyes widened.

He tried to limp away as the wolf released it, but in vain.

The black ball of energy hit him, full force.

Black light erupted and electricity crackled.

There was a deep crater in the ground.

My ruby eyes clouded over with tears.

__

Onii-chan!

Just then, Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun and Eriol-kun came rushing down.

"Urrghh… We're late again!" Li-kun swore.

I resisted the crazy urge to hug Li-kun.

"Kinomoto-san… he…" I pointed to the crater.

The wolf stood proudly, howling.

__

Onii-chan…

My tears started to fall.

"Onii-chan!"

I started running down the steps, trying to throw myself into the crater, when suddenly, a hand appeared.

I blinked as my friends rushed to my side.

The hand reached out of the crater, digging into the soil, then a body appeared.

Onii-chan! He was climbing out!

He stood shakily, sword in one hand.

Then he turned to face the wolf.

He swore and lunged for the wolf.

The creature tried in vain to run away, but onii-chan brought down the sword with a sharp slice.

I winced and turned away as the wolf fell into two halves.

Blood spurted out.

Black light engulfed the two halves and they disappeared.

Onii-chan turned back to us.

He smiled at me.

"So, you do know how to listen to instructions, Lady Meiling."

And he slumped over to the ground, unconscious.

"Oniiii-chhaaaannn!"

I rushed over to him.

My tears fell again, raining on his dirty face.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"For a moment there I though it was the kaijuu… but instead it's an angel."

And his brown eyes closed. His head fell into my lap.

I blinked.

What angel?

Tomoyo-chan had her hand on her cheek.

"Oh dear…"

Eriol-kun blinked and sweatdropped.

"I didn't plan on that happening!"

Li-kun came stomping up to me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I let out a small "Hoeee?" before I felt that weird sensation again.

And I leapt onto Li-kun.

"Syaoooorannn!"

He dodged and I landed on the ground.

My hand felt something cool and metallic. I grabbed it.

Glaring at Li-kun, I got up and brushed the dirt from my dress.

I unclenched my fist and studied the metal object.

My friends gathered behind me.

It was an emblem I think.

There was the Earth being held by a giant fist.

And I knew that emblem very well.

The Earth Kingdom…

~*~

Emerald: That was one of the longest chapters plus one of the weirdest!

Nakuru: TOOUUUYYYAAAA! ***Waves as Touya rushes away*** He loves me!

Emerald: Yes I'm sure! Well, here are some great stories again. ***Hands Nakuru a list***

Nakuru: Ooh… Changes in My Life By ChetteTeng

Emerald: Another one of my faves! In fact, I love all Chette-sama's fics! This one's real nice, and sad too. It's not completed yet! I hope Chette-sama completes it because it's one of the best fics! My rating for it is 9/10!

Nakuru: Another one! Buddies in Love by kotsch!

Emerald: Ah! It's soooo good! I love all her fics too! This fic is funny and full of cliffhangers… and she's left it hanging there still! She hasn't updated yet! Arrghh! I just can't wait! My rating for it: 9/10!

Nakuru: The last one is Don't Be Scared by (the great) Cutie Blossom!

Emerald: I love it! I love it soooo much! It's so nice and fluffy too! Just the type I like! Plus it's completed! The ending is just sooo kawaii! Great job Cutie Blossom! My rating for it is 9/10!

Nakuru: Oh! There's Touya again! TOUYYYYAAA! ***runs after poor Touya***

Emerald: Well that's all I guess. Hope you like this chapter! Please review. By the way, I have another fic called "Just Breathe" and it's not getting such a good response… ***sigh*** if you have time, review it too. Onegai! Okay, I'm extremely sleeepy! Bubbai!


	13. Metaphor

Emerald: Sorry I haven't been updating for soooo long! I was away on holiday! But, anyhow, I'm baaaaacccck! With another chapter and a new computer!  
  
Sapphire: And of course, I'm here!  
  
Emerald: Oh great. *rolls eyes* Everything was perfect until you came along. *nudges Sapphire*  
  
Sapphire: Ex-key-yooooz me?  
  
Emerald: Gah, don't worry about her. Hey, will you help me with the thank you list, Saph?  
  
Sapphire: Again? Honestly, you are soooo lazy.*mutters under breath*  
  
Emerald Pearl's Thank You List  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura- Well the chapter's up, at last! Hope you like this one!  
  
Natasha- Aw, thanks! So did you figure out how to post your story? I'm waiting. I know you'll do great!  
  
Daphne Li- Heheh, thanks! Hope you don't mind the long break I took!  
  
Liteblossomyugiluver- Yeah! It's horrifying! Heheh, poor Syaoran, he must be traumatised. But that's the point!*wink, wink*  
  
Mitski- Hehe. so sorry! Don't worry soon she'll be the sweet Sakura we all know and love! And, yeah, Chette-sama hasn't been updating her fics for soooo long! *tears in eyes*  
  
Sweet Sakura- Well, Touya is hurt. But there's where the M+T will start! Heheh. Send it to a publisher? Nah. they'd probably think it's junk!  
  
Aleris- Heheh, of course that makes sense! Soon, she'll be back alright!  
  
Anoriel (or just Nory- Hehe. I like that. and the plot thickens! It sure does!  
  
SakumaRyuichi- Yeah. It's very creepy actually! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Kawaii Gurl- Heheh, yep! Meiling and Touya are gonna be together alright!  
  
Chrono Cross- Yeah, just like you!  
  
Syaoran Golden Blossom- I just ate ten chocolate bars so I'm super hyper too! YAY!  
  
Sakura Star- Aw thanks! Glad you didn't "die"! And, I can't update everyday cos I have to sort the plot out. (Which I never get to doing)  
  
Shazaoblossom- Hehe, I was out of the country too! And something like that is going to happen so S+S can be together!  
  
Animegirl-mika- Thanks so much! And I think Meiling's gonna appear in the next chapter! Or maybe the next next chapter!  
  
Tenshi Nozomi- Heheh, so you do read minds! I love M+T as well! Heheh!  
  
Rosekeet- Oops, sorry! Can you read the chappies now?  
  
Relena Lupin- Thanks! Well hope you update your fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Setsu- Yeah, I guess Eriol is not sooo eeeeee-vil!  
  
Cherryblossomsakura2111- Hehe! I'm drowning in homework too! They pile soooo much homework on us, even during the hols! Yeah, Chette-sama's "For Richer or for Poorer" is really good too!  
  
Cutie Blossom- Nah, you're not wacko! Sakura-chan's just acting weird!  
  
Ultima- You loved it! Yay! Thanks!  
  
Pinklover- Yeah, they are such a sweet couple! *dreamy look*  
  
No0dles- After reading your flattering review all I can say is. THANKS SOOOO MUCH! AH! YOU'RE SOO KIND AND ALL! AND, YEAH S+S AND T+E ARE SOOOO CUTE! WHAT PERFECT COUPLES! AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE QUICKLY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! AND THANKS ONCE AGAIN!  
  
Color of Dusk- Hehe, yeah poor Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- Thanks so much! Hehe, and hope you update your fic! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
ChibiSakuraSyaoran- Yeah, poor her! It must be horrible turning into Meiling!  
  
Saiera- Hehe, same here!  
  
Kawaii Cat- Of course there's gonna be M+T and that leaves so much space for S+S! Yay!  
  
Sakura- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Asukaphina- Yay! Thanks! And of course I'll e-mail you!  
  
BaYbEe cOoKiE 37- Aw thanks! Hope you continue your fic too!  
  
Pohacco- Thanks soooo much! And I'll tell you when I update, k?  
  
ChronoCross- I'm soo sorry. I was just so busy and fanfiction.net was down and all. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Hugs AND kisses AND roses,  
  
Emerald Pearls  
  
Emerald: Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Sapphire: Whatever, Emerald! Now let's get on with the disclaimer!  
  
Emerald: That's right! The disclaimer is: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Tomoyo owns the costumes, Yukito owns the cookies, Touya owns Sakura, Meiling owns *cough* Syaoran, Kero owns the pudding, Eriol owns his Throne of Eeeee-villll, Chiharu owns her ribbon, Sonomi owns Nadeshiko, Fujitaka owns whatever he owns, Sapphire thinks she owns the world (she also thinks she owns a pile of cow manure), Suppy does not (I repeat DOES NOT) own Nakuru or Kero, Nakuru owns Touya and.  
  
Sapphire: I own him!  
  
Emerald: Who? Oh. That boy! Saph has a crush! Hey, your name's appearing in the disclaimer two times! Anyhow, on with the story!   
  
Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts  
  
By: Emerald Pearls  
  
Chapter 12: Metaphor  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I turned the emblem of the Earth Kingdom over and over in my mind as I glance at poor onii-chan, still in bed.  
  
I faced Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Li-kun.  
  
"So you're saying someone from the Earth Kingdom probably sent that wolf over?" Li-kun raised his eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair. His tone was disbelieving, "Yeah right."  
  
I fumed angrily.  
  
He thinks he's so great.  
  
Scowling at him, I nodded.  
  
"And why?"  
  
There he goes again in that arrogant tone of his.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I replied coolly.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Oh, so he thinks he can order me around, doesn't he?  
  
"Why should I?" I challenged frowning.  
  
I heard Tomoyo-chan sigh as Li-kun turned to face me.  
  
He had the deadliest glare on his face.  
  
"Because."  
  
His amber eyes stared at my green ones and I saw something flickering in them.  
  
Confusion?  
  
The glare dissolved as a light red tinge adorned his cheek.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because. B-beee-cause."  
  
The red tinge grew brighter.  
  
"I care about you."  
  
His light red tinge became a full-blown blush.  
  
"Hoeeeeee!"  
  
I blinked in shock. I didn't expect that!  
  
"Ohohoho! Kawaii!"  
  
Li-kun glared at Tomoyo-chan before turning to me.  
  
He looked at the floor and asked softly, "So why do you think they want to attack?"  
  
"They want to kill. me."  
  
Li-kun hit the floor.  
  
Hoeee?! Was I being over dramatic?  
  
"What?" Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun chorused.  
  
Li-kun got up from the floor slowly.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Um. you see. otou-san wanted me to marry Taeko. and. I refused. and ranaway."  
  
"Taeko? He wanted to marry you? I thought he liked Hitomi!"  
  
"Me too. that's why I didn't want to marry him. I knew Hitomi would be heartbroken. plus I can't marry a philanderer," I finished with a slight smile.  
  
"So you're saying this Taeko guy probably wants to marry you for your powers?" Eriol-kun asked.  
  
Ah! Eriol-kun's sooo smart!  
  
"Maybe. I sensed something around him. It was scary."  
  
"An evil aura." Li-kun and Eriol-kun turned to face each other as they chorused the words in unison.  
  
"Meiling."  
  
I blinked and turned to the bed.  
  
Onii-chan was waking up!  
  
We crowded around his bed and watched him, waiting for him to wake up. His eyebrows were furrowed and he gritted his teeth in pain as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
And then, it came.  
  
That sensation of being a different person. It swept throughout my body.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
My friends turned to me.  
  
Not again.  
  
I turned to Li-kun with a wide grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya's POV  
  
I winced in pain and opened my eyes slowly. I glanced at my body, which was wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Lady Meiling?"  
  
I could make out silky black hair and ruby eyes.  
  
She had been smiling at Prince Li and was in a weird position, as though she was about to jump onto the Prince.  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
Her ruby eyes widened and she dropped her stance as she turned to face me.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!"  
  
She rushed over to me.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little groggy," I shook my head to clear the haze.  
  
I looked up and my eyes met her ruby ones.  
  
I felt strange.  
  
There was this floaty sensation as I gazed at her.  
  
"But of course you shouldn't have rushed out there! That was stupid, you know! I could have protected myself."  
  
I rolled my eyes as Lady Meiling folded her arms defiantly.  
  
She's soo full of herself, isn't she?  
  
But I guess that's why I admire her.  
  
She's not like other girls.  
  
She's. different.  
  
She's brave and determined and confident, not to mention beautiful.  
  
Oh man. that Akizuki-san must have read too many romance novels to me.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
I grinned at her smugly.  
  
"Of course it's right."  
  
"You sure have a big ego."  
  
Lady Meiling raised her eyebrow, "And you were thinking?"  
  
I smiled as I sat up slowly, "We've gone through this already."  
  
"Yeah, but it sure is fun!"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
Ugh. I hate being in bed.  
  
I got up and stretched.  
  
"Touya-san! You should be in bed!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows at my cousin.  
  
"Nah. I hate bed! I feel fine."  
  
"Pretending to be strong, are we?"  
  
I faced Lady Meiling and gasped in mock-horror.  
  
"Of course not, dear lady! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because."  
  
She approached me.  
  
Her face was just in front of mine.  
  
I could feel her breath on my face and her ruby eyes stared at me.  
  
Kami-sama!  
  
She leaned closer.  
  
I started blushing.  
  
"Lady Meiling! W-what are you doing!?"  
  
She leaned closer.  
  
"W-wait!"  
  
And closer.  
  
My face turned super red.  
  
Closer.  
  
Our lips were almost touching.  
  
And she jabbed me in my chest before pulling away.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Gotcha! You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you. Plus when I poked you, you squealed. You're not okay!"  
  
"Why you, little devil!"  
  
I had never been so embarrassed.  
  
She stuck out her tongue and ran out or the room.  
  
I chased after her.  
  
"When I get my hands on you."  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"He sure heals fast!"  
  
Four eyes stared as Kinomoto-san raced after "Meiling".  
  
"Hey, that's the longest time Meiling's ever been with another boy when you're around!"  
  
"True!"  
  
I turned to face Hiiragizawa and my eyes lit up.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"That's the first time I saw Touya-san even talking to another girl besides me and Sakura-chan!"  
  
Daidouji's eyes were wide.  
  
And that's when it hit me.  
  
Kinomoto-san had a crush on "Meiling"!  
  
And this Meiling happened to be his very own sister!  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Daidouji's eyes were wide.  
  
"Um. I guess I should have seen it coming after what happened at the veranda," Hiiragizawa chuckled.  
  
"You mean, the angel incident? Oh my! He's in love with his sister, for goodness sakes!" Daidouji was hysterical.  
  
She grabbed four eyes by the collar.  
  
"Change her back!" she wailed.  
  
"He's not in love with his own sister. He's in love with Meiling."  
  
Damn that Hiiragizawa. Here we are, in the middle of a crisis and he's all calm and cool and collected.  
  
"But that's Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I know Daidouji-san. But Sakura currently has Meiling-san's form and her personality."  
  
He folded his arms smugly.  
  
"So that means. Hiiragizawa-san! Touya-san will think that that is Meiling but what if he makes a move on her? What if he tries to kiss her? Sakura- chan will know! She'll be traumatised!"  
  
Daidouji just had to go overboard, didn't she?  
  
Four eyes paused.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Silence.  
  
Touya-san is going to kiss his own sister?  
  
We stared at each other.  
  
"We'd better get going!"  
  
With that, we raced out of the door to search for the twosome.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I glanced at onii-chan as he walked up the steps of the veranda.  
  
His hands were behind his back.  
  
"What do you have there?"  
  
He sat down beside me and slowly offered me a single red rose.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
Its petals were a rich shade of red and were smooth and velvety.  
  
"What's it for?" I asked as he handed me the rose.  
  
I held it to my nose and took a deep breath.  
  
The scent was intoxicating.  
  
"The rose is you."  
  
I blinked as onii-chan sat back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look here," he took my hand and held up the rose.  
  
"It's beautiful and intoxicating, yet it is also sharp and dangerous. You get what I mean?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
Then smirked.  
  
"Trying to seduce me?"  
  
He went red.  
  
"Well, Kinomoto-san-"  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Huh?" I blinked.  
  
"Call me Touya," he leaned closer.  
  
"I'm not seducible, you know."  
  
However, my face was red.  
  
"I bet so."  
  
He leant closer.  
  
I found myself staring into his eyes.  
  
And a wave swept over me.  
  
And I felt like myself again.  
  
I looked up in confusion.  
  
Hoeeee?  
  
What's happening?  
  
Why's onii-chan leaning closer?  
  
And he kept getting nearer.  
  
And.  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
Onii-chan shot up.  
  
Li-kun came running up the steps, followed by Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun.  
  
"Come on, Meiling. We have to pack up! We're leaving tomorrow!"  
  
And he stomped towards me and grabbed my hands, then he glared at onii-chan fiercely before dragging me away.  
  
"Bye Meiling!"  
  
"Um. Bye. Touya-kun!"  
  
Tomoyo-chan embraced me.  
  
"Were you alright? Did he do anything?"  
  
"Nah. But I think he almost fell asleep. He was leaning over just now and his lips were puckered." (heheh! She's sooo naïve)  
  
Tomoyo-chan sighed and then flashed me a brilliant smile.  
  
"That's right. He almost fell asleep."  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Touya-san's getting suspicious I think."  
  
"Oh, okay!" I smiled.  
  
Li-kun was muttering something that sounded like, "He almost kissed his sister."  
  
"Hoeeee? Who?"  
  
~*~  
  
Touya's POV  
  
I watched their retreating backs.  
  
I was so close to kissing her.  
  
But it wouldn't be right. She's engaged.  
  
I closed my eyes as I sat on the seat.  
  
Do I really love her?  
  
She makes me feel so different.  
  
I've never felt this way around any girl.  
  
I looked at the beautiful rose in my hand. My grip tightened around it.  
  
Meiling.  
  
A drop of blood fell slowly, as the thorns jabbed through my skin, and hit the wooden floor, mixing with another drop of liquid.  
  
Tears?  
  
I am not in love with her!  
  
I folded my arms.  
  
But I couldn't lie to myself.  
  
Maybe I am a teensy weensy bit in love with her. (Teensy weensy? Yeah right!)  
  
But it'll go away, right?  
  
I remembered the glare that Li gaki shot me.  
  
I didn't like him at all.  
  
But, I guess he really loves Meiling too.  
  
Plus he's her fiancé.  
  
But maybe that's why I don't like him.  
  
Stupid gaki.  
  
I guess I shouldn't get between them, but.  
  
I think I'm in love with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Emerald: Okay, that was a terrible chapter.  
  
Sapphire: Yep!  
  
Emerald: You know Saph, I would believe you if you didn't say that for every chapter.  
  
Sapphire: It's true! Well anyway, here are some reaaallly good stories! One is Syaoran Bear by Green Wigan!  
  
Emerald: Ah! Love that story! Green-sama is such a great author! Syaoran Bear is one of her best fics. It's kinda sad, but it's plot is great and organised, unlike mine. My rating for it is 10/10!  
  
Sapphire: Next is Everything For The One Thing I Can't Have by the great Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo!  
  
Emerald: One of my all time faves! It's very sad. Poor Syaoran-kun! STI- san, you have to continue, k! Don't leave me hanging! The idea is great and ah! I just love it! Rating for this fic: 9/10!  
  
Sapphire: And the last one is Forced to Love by Daphne Li!  
  
Emerald: It's sooo great! It's a great story and one of my faves! Still waiting for S+S! You have to read her fics! They're soooo good! Rating for this fic: 9/10!  
  
Sapphire: Well, that's all. Now let's go, Emerald. I have to buy that new dress I saw yesterday!  
  
Emerald: Ugh. I hate going shopping, especially with you! Well then, bye! Sorry if I post the next chapter a little later. I'm extremely busy! 


End file.
